Love Is All Around
by Klainer Butt3rfly
Summary: En un lugar donde la clase y la posición social son lo más importante, un político adinerado y un empleado de un hotel se relacionan en torno a una mentira. ¿Puede el amor de dos personas de mundos tan distintos superar los obstáculos y diferencias para ser felices?
1. Cap 1: Kurt Hummel

En un lugar donde la clase y la posición social son lo más importante, un político adinerado y un empleado de un hotel se relacionan en torno a una mentira. ¿Puede el amor de dos personas de mundos tan distintos superar los obstáculos y diferencias para ser felices?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

***** _Adaptación de la película "Maid in Manhattan"_ *****

Historia sugerida por Domi Criss Colfer y dedicada a ella con mucho cariño (•^-^•)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**"****Kurt Hummel"**

* * *

.

Kurt Hummel, un hombre alto, bastante atractivo, de buen físico, piel blanca como la nieve, cabello castaño y ojos azules. Vive en un barrio sencillo de Manhattan y trabaja en un hotel de lujo como camarero.

Su mayor adoración es su hijo Tyler, un niño de 10 años a quien de cariño llama Ty y por quien lucha día a día para darle una mejor vida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Se alistaba para ir al trabajo y apresuraba a su pequeño - Por favor Ty, date prisa, se hace tarde – el niño terminaba de vestirse y él se desesperaba cada vez más – hijo, por lo que más quieras, necesito que te muevas más rápido.

\- No es mi culpa que te quedaras dormido papá.

\- Sí, sí, ya sé, sólo acelera el paso.

El niño tomó su mochila y salieron del departamento. Iban por las calles caminando a toda prisa, estaban lejos de la parada del bus y si no llegaban a tiempo, les tocaría esperar al siguiente y éste pasaba 20 minutos después.

\- Ty dime tu discurso, quiero escucharlo.

\- Ay no papá, ¿para qué quieres escucharlo?

\- Porque trabajaste mucho en él, de hecho lo hiciste durante todo el verano y quiero saber qué fue lo que escribiste.

Llegaron a la estación justo en el momento en que el bus arribaba y se subieron enseguida, buscaron un asiento y Ty miró por la ventana.

\- Hijo, tu discurso.

\- No quiero, la verdad es que no pienso decirlo en la escuela.

\- ¿Por qué harías algo así?

\- Porque es aburrido.

\- No creo que esa sea la razón, escribes cosas muy bonitas e interesantes, tienes ese hermoso don. Además, te conozco demasiado y sé que me estás mintiendo.

El niño bajó la mirada – papá no va a ir a la escuela y quiero que lo escuchen juntos.

\- Cariño, tu papá va a ir, te lo prometió, así que ahí estará.

\- No lo hará, será otra de sus promesas rotas.

\- No será así, ya verás, él estará ahí y tu abuelo también dijo que iría.

\- Todos mis compañeros tienen a sus padres y van a asistir y…

\- Tú también y no todos tus compañeritos tienen padres, sabes muy bien que hay distintas clases de familias, algunos tienen sólo a su mamá como Hillary, Michael o Vincent, otros sólo a su papá como Lisa, hay quienes viven con sus abuelos como Lucy. No todos tienen a sus padres juntos ni todas las familias son iguales, tú tienes dos papás, Gina tiene dos mamás, en tu escuela y en tu salón hay mucha diversidad y es importante saber respetar.

\- Lo sé, no me refiero a eso, sabes que te amo y estoy muy feliz y orgulloso de que seas mi papá, sólo que extraño a mi otro papá, quisiera que ustedes estuvieran juntos.

\- Hay cosas que no pueden ser cariño, no quisiera que pasaras por esto – los ojos del castaño se nublaron.

\- No te pongas así, quiero que seas feliz.

\- Tú me haces feliz Ty, cuando sonríes iluminas mis días.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Llegaron a la escuela y Kurt acompañó a su hijo hasta la entrada donde varios de sus amigos lo saludaron.

\- Papá, no lo olvides, es a las cuatro.

\- Claro que no lo voy a olvidar, aquí estaré – se acercó para darle un beso.

\- ¡PAPÁ NO! – dijo apartándose.

\- Lo siento, no sabía que no podía darle un beso a mi hijo.

\- Eso está bien para los niños pequeños, yo ya soy grande.

\- Ok, lo tendré en cuenta desde ahora – dijo el ojiazul y luego hizo una mueca de tristeza – adiós, nos vemos en la tarde.

\- Adiós papá – Kurt se dio la vuelta y de pronto sintió una pequeña mano sujetándolo del brazo, volteó y su hijo le sonrió mientras lo halaba para que se agachara un poco y darle un beso en la mejilla.

El castaño sonrió enormemente – ten un excelente día hijo, te amo.

\- Y yo te amo a ti – se despidió moviendo la mano y se fue.

* * *

.

Kurt caminó hasta llegar a la estación del metro, al cual alcanzó a subirse antes de que cerrara las puertas. Fue a sentarse y sacó un libro de su bolso, acostumbraba leer en lo que llegaba a su destino.

Corría apresurado por las calles, pasó por un puesto de comida ambulante, un hombre lo esperaba con un café y un sánduche listo, el ojiazul saludó y tomó el paquete, sacó las cosas y empezó a comer mientras seguía corriendo para llegar al trabajo.

En su camino saludaba a varias personas, él era muy sociable y se llevaba de maravilla con todos.

\- Justo a tiempo – dijo el guardia cuando lo vio llegar.

\- Ya me conoces – le respondió y le dio otra mordida a su sánduche.

Entró por la puerta para empleados y bajó las interminables escaleras. Se dirigió hacia donde estaba un hombre en un cubículo grande, ahí varias pantallas mostraban lo que ocurría en los diferentes pisos y pasillos del hotel.

\- Buenos días Kurt – dijo amablemente.

\- Buenos días Puck – respondió animadamente - ¿Cómo estás?

\- Muy bien y veo que tú también, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Tienes que sonreírle a la vida para que ésta te sonría a cambio. ¿Qué novedad hay?

El hombre empezó a revisar cada una de las cámaras y fuera de una de las habitaciones se encontraba un hombre desnudo golpeando la puerta.

\- Supongo que debieron tener alguna pelea – dijo Puck – el hombre salió a recoger el periódico y su mujer le cerró al perta – rió – quién lo manda a salir desnudo.

\- Es Carrington – dijo luego de verlo, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número – Hola, soy Kurt, necesito una bata en la Suite Azul, gracias – colgó.

\- Me voy, hasta luego – le guiñó el ojo y Puck le sonrió.

* * *

.

Llegó al área donde les entregaban los uniformes, ahí estaba una de sus amigas, tomaron los trajes y se fueron conversando hacia los vestidores.

\- ¿Quién crees que será ascendido? – inquirió un joven asiático al ojiazul.

\- Ni idea – contestó con poco interés mientras se cambiaba.

\- Jonathan.

\- ¿Jonathan el de la cocina o Jonathan el de administración?

\- El de administración y queda su puesto disponible. Es la oportunidad que estabas esperando. Kurt puedes aplicar al puesto administrativo.

\- No sueñes Mike, nunca le darán ese puesto a un camarero.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿Dónde está el Kurt positivo y optimista en este momento? Las épocas han cambiado, ¿qué tendría de malo que te convirtieras en el nuevo administrador del hotel? – el castaño lo observó y rodó los ojos.

* * *

.

Todos los empleados del hotel estaban reunidos en una pequeña habitación platicando cuando una mujer de traje entró – atención, presten atención, el Sr. Rogers les dará un aviso.

Un hombre con un traje similar al de la mujer entró y los saludó – como seguramente sabrán, el puesto de administración estará disponible pronto, por lo que vengo a notificarles que quienes quieran aplicar pueden hacerlo, deben adjuntar una copia de sus papeles y esta planilla con los datos solicitados – dejó varias sobre una mesa.

\- Disculpe – dijo Mike – ¿un camarero puede aspirar a ese puesto?

\- Sr. Chang, cualquier empleado con tres años consecutivos en el hotel y que cumpla con los requisitos estipulados, puede hacerlo sin ningún problema. ¡Todo es posible!

\- Kurt, no desaproveches la oportunidad – le susurró – ya lo escuchaste, todo es posible – se acercó a tomar una planilla y se la dio al castaño.

Ya que el Sr. Rogers ha terminado con su anuncio, les doy la lista de nuevos huéspedes que llegaran a partir de este día hasta el domingo, presten atención y tomen nota – dijo la mujer en forma ceremoniosa, luego sacó una agenda y empezó a leer:

* El Sr. Greenwood llega hoy a las tres, ha estado en rehabilitación por lo que no puede haber ningún tipo de bebida alcohólica en su mini bar.

* El Sr. Wong llega a las cuatro, deben asegurarse de llevarle agua, que todo es extremadamente limpio y que hayan pantuflas para todos sus invitados.

* La Suite Roja la debes atender tú Kurt, confío en tu excelente trabajo.

* El empresario multimillonario Elliot Gilbert dejó el hotel en el que estaba, el cual es nuestra competencia directa, pues se quejó del personal que ahí labora. Se alojará en la Suite dorada, adora las orquídeas y la lavanda, es importante que haya algo en su habitación con esos aromas.

\- Por último, el asambleísta Blaine Anderson, va a ocupar la Suite Marrón, ya que está preparando su campaña, su Suite funcionará como centro de conferencias. Solicitó servicio de licores variados y café cada cuatro horas, así como todo lo necesario para su perro, que siempre lo acompaña.

La mayoría tomaba nota en pequeñas agendas o cuadernos mientras Kurt repasaba todo en su mente.

Cuando las instrucciones fueron terminadas de dar, corrieron y empezaron a realizar las tareas que les correspondían, todo debía estar listo antes de que los huéspedes llegaran.

* * *

.

La mujer de traje empezó a inspeccionar cada habitación para cerciorarse que se había cumplido con todo lo indicado. Entró a la Suite dorada donde el castaño estaba, vio encima de la almohada un pequeño y elegante ramito morado, lo tomó con cuidado y lo olió – lavanda, excelente toque Kurt, como siempre un paso más allá de lo que se espera de ti – dijo sonriente.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Tengo entendido que quieres irte temprano, ve con el Sr. Lionel para que firme el papel de salida – luego de decir eso se fue de la habitación.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Las horas transcurrieron y aunque todavía era temprano, Kurt fue a buscar a la persona indicada con la hoja en mano para que firme.

\- Sr. Lionel, ¿está aquí? – preguntó entrando al área de trabajo del mencionado cuando escuchó que algo se quebraba y corrió para encontrar al hombre mayor con la mano llena de sangre y trozos de vidrio en el piso.

\- Tranquilo, yo lo ayudo, buscó una toalla para limpiarle la mano, fue a buscar los implementos para curarlo y luego recogió lo del piso.

\- No sé qué me pasó – dijo nervioso – creo que estoy muy cansado, además de que los problemas de salud no me dejan – suspiró – sólo trataba de tomar mi medicamento cuando el vaso se me resbaló.

\- Trate de tomarlo con calma, y cualquier cosa que necesite, sólo avíseme que con gusto lo ayudo.

\- Gracias Kurt, tan amable y servicial constantemente. ¿Para qué me buscabas?

\- Quiero salir a las tres, mi hijo tiene una presentación en su escuela y necesito que usted firme la autorización para poder irme y que no me descuenten el resto del día.

\- Seguro, deja que mi mano esté menos adolorida y firmo.

\- Muchas gracias, significa mucho para mí realmente.

\- No tienes nada que agradecer, siempre estás haciendo de todo por los demás, es el turno de hacer algo por ti.

\- Le dejo la hoja y luego regreso, tengo que seguir con mis obligaciones.

\- Seguro.

El ojiazul le dio el papel y se dirigió hacia la Suite Marrón.

* * *

.

Un hombre elegante y sumamente atractivo salió del ascensor. Era de estatura promedio, piel ligeramente bronceada, cabello oscuro con rizos perfectamente peinados con algo de muss para mantenerlos firmes pero sin perder su forma, ojos grandes color hazel matizados con verde y una sonrisa de ensueño.

Caminaba por el pasillo del hotel seguido por un hombre muy bien vestido y que iba en sillas de ruedas, detrás de ellos dos guardaespaldas los resguardaban.

Al llegar a la puerta una mujer lo esperaba, buenas tardes Sr. Anderson, bienvenido a su Suite.


	2. Cap 2: Blaine Anderson

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Yay! Muchas gracias Soledad! Me hace feliz que te guste tanto lo que escribo.

*** _Georgi G_ **Gracias! Me emociona que te pareciera hermosa la historia C:

*** _Angii Jimenez_ **Es una historia muy dulce, me alegra que te guste.

*** _jeny_ **En esta historia la interacción entre ellos es desde el comienzo. Las actualizaciones serán pasando un día.

*** _Emily Tobar_** Me encanta la peli definitivamemte. La novela no la conozco. Gracias por el apoyo constante (^-^)

*** _Agos Ribero_ **Muchísimas gracias! Me alegra saberlo. Gracias por leerme y comentar. Aquí la actualización.

*** ****_iEmmaDei_ **Inmensamente gracias por leerme. Gracias por tus bonitas palabras y apoyo C:

*** ****_MonicsxIbarra_ **Aww me emociona saberlo Moni. Lograr llegar a los sentimientos de alguien no es facil :') Besitos.

*** **_**greyCrissGleek**_ Aquí ahora la parte de Blaine :)

*** **_**hummelandersonsmythe**_ Muchas gracias! Soy feliz porque te gusta tanto! P.D. Estoy publicando también la historia que me pediste ;)

*** ****_DomiCrissColfer_** De nada Domi! Me alegra que te gustara c: Gracias a ti por sugerir esta adaptación y por tus lindas palabras(^-^)

*** ** _**brendaledesma33**_ Sí, Kurt es papá es esta historia y un papá muy lindo y cariñoso C: Aquí la actualización.

* * *

_**-o-o-** En este capítulo tuve que hacer varios cambios y crear diálogos para que la historia se adapte más a Klaine. Espero lo disfruten =) **-o-o-**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**"****Blaine Anderson"**

* * *

.

Entraron los cuatro a la habitación, el hombre en silla de ruedas empezó a leer un artículo del periódico: _"el apuesto político Blaine Anderson, blablabla hijo del Senador James Anderson, blablabla ha iniciado su campaña para convertirse en el sucesor de su padre blablabla, es el favorito en estas elecciones"_ Bien, eso es todo!

\- Dame el periódico – dijo el político.

\- ¿Para qué? Ya te leí el artículo.

\- Quiero leerlo completo.

\- Ya te lo leí.

\- Omitiste los blablabla.

\- Lo importante ya lo sabes, lo demás son sólo palabras.

\- Esas palabras me interesan.

\- Pero no…

\- Artie dame el periódico.

\- No es neces…

\- Artie, no me hagas quitártelo a la fuerza, sólo dámelo.

El hombre en la silla de ruedas suspiró y se lo entregó – no entiendo tu necedad.

_"__El favorito para estas elecciones y playboy, asambleísta Blaine Anderson, quien hace una semana canceló su compromiso con la hermosa empresaria Katherine Halloway, llegará solo a la ciudad"_ El artículo ocupa toda una página Artie y lo que leí es sólo el inicio del primer párrafo.

\- Te dije que no prestaras atención a eso, eres una figura pública y siempre van a hablar de ti.

\- Una cosa es que hablen y otra que inventen. Mira esto, hay una foto mía con Katherine en la primer página del periódico y ocupa toda la página.

\- Eso es normal, los medios son así.

\- Son insoportables en muchas ocasiones, no sabes cómo me molesta que inventen cosas. Cancelé mi compromiso, ¿cuál compromiso? Salimos un par de ocasiones a comer y ahora resulta que nos íbamos a casar y yo cancelé, es totalmente absurdo. Además, si algún día me caso, lo cual dudo, no va a ser con una mujer.

\- Eso es algo de lo que tenemos que hablar. Hemos logrado bastante con que las masas aceptasen que seas el primer político bisexual.

\- No soy bisexual, esa fue una idea tuya.

\- Una gran idea, diría yo.

\- Es completamente bizarra.

\- En un logro enorme el que conseguimos Blaine. Que se hable sobre tu bisexualidad sin que sea un escándalo, es impresionante, ¿Cuántos políticos han conseguido algo así?

\- Lo sé Artie, es algo que me queda muy claro.

\- ¡Qué bueno que sea así! Y algo que nos favorecerá sin duda alguna sería que tu balanza se incline más hacia el lado de las mujeres.

Le dio la espalda y empezó a jugar con su perro – Sabes perfectamente que no estoy dispuesto a seguirte el juego. Haber accedido a lo de la doble sexualidad fue demasiado, pero si en algún momento tengo que "definirme" – dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos – no va a ser hacia el lado de las mujeres.

\- Blaine debes entender que…

\- No hay nada que deba entender Artie – lo miró molesto – estoy orgulloso de quien soy, he logrado mucho en mi vida y ahora en la política y ser gay no es algo que defina lo que soy capaz de hacer.

\- Yo lo sé y tú lo sabes y las personas que realmente te conocen también. Si bien es cierto que existe una mayor aceptación en cuanto a la diversidad sexual, existe todavía una parte de la población que es homofóbica. Incluso hay políticos que están tratando de crear leyes y un sin fin de cosas en contra de los homosexuales y todo su gremio.

\- Pues con mucha más razón, que haya un gay ocupando un puesto político sería algo totalmente radical y marcaría un precedente muy importante. Y no es cualquier puesto, estoy postulado para ser senador. ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que podría lograr como senador para "mi gremio"? – volvió a hacer comillas con los dedos.

\- Sería un paso muy grande la verdad, pero no estoy seguro…

\- Buenas tardes caballeros – todos voltearon a ver al hombre que había entrado en la habitación – Bienvenido a la Suite Marrón Sr. Anderson, mi nombre es Lionel y soy el mayordomo de piso.

\- Un gusto Lionel, y muchas gracias. Ellos son Artie, Dan, Jon – todos saludaron con un movimiento de cabeza – y éste es mi perro Rufus.

\- Bien señor, sólo quería darle la bienvenida y hacerle saber que lo que necesite, estoy a su entera disposición. Con permiso.

Blaine se volteó para seguir jugando con su perro.

\- ¿Crees que haya escuchado algo? – inquirió con preocupación el hombre de lentes.

\- No lo sé y no me importa tampoco.

\- Escúchame, tenemos que hablar…

\- No quiero seguir hablando sobre mi sexualidad, es tema cerrado.

\- Préstame atención, es sobre otro asunto. Blaine, Blaine…

\- Te estoy escuchando Artie.

Siento que le pones más atención al perro que a mí.

\- No seas dramático, sólo dime por favor, que esté jugando con Rufus no significa que no te escuche.

\- Ok, este lunes iremos al evento de Larson.

\- Oh no, no iremos, definitivamente no.

\- Tenemos que ir.

\- No es cierto, que tú quieras que vayamos es diferente.

\- ¿Por qué eres tan complicado Blaine? ¿Qué te cuesta sólo decir sí a lo que planifico?

\- No me gusta la idea, es todo.

\- Soy tu asesor de campaña, sé lo que es mejor para ti y tu carrera.

\- No estoy seguro de que siempre sea así. Eres brillante Artie, pero a veces tienes unas ideas que simplemente no comparto.

\- Quisiera que tu padre estuviera aquí, él si me apoyaría.

\- Mi padre jamás me ha controlado, soy dueño de mis propias decisiones.

\- Pero él sabía cómo convencerte – dijo molesto.

El ojimiel rodó los ojos y dejó de jugar con Rufus para empezar a recorrer el lugar. De pronto escuchó el sonido de la silla de ruedas y volteó – ¿Hey, por qué me persigues?

\- Voy contigo, a veces tengo que vigilarte.

\- Artie, voy al baño y definitivamente lo haré solo.

\- ¿Estás seguro que allá vas? Luego dices algo y resulta…

\- Y resulta que si no me dejas, va a ocurrir un terrible y muy penoso accidente aquí.

\- Ah! Sí, claro – dejó de seguirlo.

El pelinegro atravesó toda la inmensa Suite y corrió hacia el baño, cerró la puerta de prisa, levantó la tapa del inodoro y bajó el cierre de su pantalón.

\- Oh por Dios! – exclamó Kurt asustado, quien estaba terminando de acomodar las cosas – no vi nada señor, disculpe – dijo bajando la cabeza y tapando sus ojos con la mano y salió casi corriendo de ahí.

Blaine estaba con la boca abierta, todo ocurrió tan deprisa que no le dio tiempo de reaccionar.

El ojiazul salió de la habitación y al llegar al pasillo se empezó a reír por lo sucedido.


	3. Cap 3: Extras

*** _Emily Tobar_** Jajaja ay Kurt xD

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste la adaptación!

*** _Jeny _** No, Blaine no es bisexual, es gay.

*** _Fanny Yeeme_** Gracias por leerme! =)

*** _iEmmaDei_ **Jajajaja Kurt es muy respetuoso :P

***** _**h**__**_u_**__**mmelandersonsmythe**_ Artie es un dolor de cabeza para Blaine y viceversa.

Jajaja, Kurt todo tranquilito arreglando el baño cuando semejante sorpresa que se pega xD y Blaine en shock jajaja xD

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**"Extras"**

* * *

.

El ojiazul fue a buscar al Sr. Lionel para retirar su salida firmada y lo vio sobándose la mano – Kurt, toma – le entregó el papel.

\- ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Está muy adolorido?

\- La verdad sí y tengo que llevar los trajes Armani a la habitación del Sr. Gilbert, además de su equipaje.

\- Yo me encargo Sr. Lionel.

\- Este joven es muy complicado, además de que pidió que le desempacaran sus maletas.

\- Usted con la mano así no puede hacerlo, para mí no es problema.

\- Te tienes que ir para ver a tu hijo.

\- Todavía hay tiempo, no se preocupe.

\- Eres un ángel muchacho. ¡Gracias!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kurt entró a la Suite Dorada y empezó a desempacar y acomodar las cosas.

Elliot Gilbert, un hombre alto, fornido, cabello oscuro perfectamente estilizado, ojos azules y bastante atractivo. Dueño de varias de las empresas más importantes del país, con las cuales se convirtió en multimillonario, es bastante excéntrico y algo exagerado.

Se acuesta en la cama mientras habla por celular y ve el pequeño ramito de lavanda que Kurt había colocado en la almohada y lo avienta al piso con desprecio. El ojiazul hace una mueca de desagrado por la actitud del hombre, el cual al percatarse que el castaño está sacando las cosas de sus maletas lo mira fijamente.

\- Eso hay que plancharlo – dijo el pelinegro.

\- Bien, señor – dobló el pantalón y lo puso a un lado.

\- Eso también hay que plancharlo y todo eso de allá – el ojiazul tomó todo y lo puso en un solo lugar.

El empresario cortó la llamada y se levantó de la cama – disculpa, necesito mis trajes de Armani, ¿puedes traerlos?

\- Ya los tengo aquí – se los mostró.

\- ¡Genial! Sostenlos por favor. No, no, no, definitivamente no me puedo decidir así, necesito ponerme el delineador porque el traje que elija debe hacerlo resaltar, espera un momento – empezó a revisar sus cosas – ¡No puede ser! – exclamó asustado – se me quedó el delineador.

Necesito que me hagas un favor, ve a Bloomingdale's y cómprame 3 delineadores diferentes.

\- Disculpe señor, pero esa no es mi función y…

\- Sí, lo sé, pero estoy seguro que tú sabrás cuáles comprar porque eres gay, y no es que crea en los estereotipos.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Sin ofender cariño, no es que se te note realmente, pero yo puedo distinguir a alguien de mi equipo hasta con los ojos cerrados, además, es evidente que tienes muy buen gusto por la forma en la que estás arreglado. Por favor, no te demoras nada.

\- Está bien.

\- Muchas gracias, eres un sol – toma el dinero y esto es para ti.

\- No es necesario señor.

\- Me voy a ofender si no lo aceptas.

\- Bien, gracias. Vuelvo enseguida.

Salió de prisa de la Suite y se fue al cuarto de planchado de donde estaba Mike saliendo – por favor, ayúdame con esto, tengo que hacer un encargo.

\- Ok, pero me debes una Hummel – le dijo guiñándole el ojo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En la tienda esperaba que lo atendieran, pero la señorita del mostrador estaba dedicada a hablar por el celular y Kurt se desesperaba porque se le hacía tarde y debía ir a ver a su hijo.

\- Señorita… señorita por favor – la mujer lo miró de pies a cabeza con desprecio – Señorita estoy apurado.

\- Estoy al teléfono, ¿qué no ve?

El castaño se mordía la lengua.

_\- No, no es nadie importante, un empleaducho del hotel _– le dijo a la persona que estaba del otro lado de la línea.

El ojiazul hacía uso de sus buenos modales, sobretodo tomando en cuenta que la persona tan falta de todo era una mujer, pero llegó un momento en el que se cansó y sin ser grosero ni faltarle el respeto a la vendedora, la puso en su sitio y logró lo que necesitaba para salir apresuradamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El castaño corría a toda prisa por las calles hasta que llegó al hotel, ahí le pidió al guardia que le hiciera llegar el encargo al empresario.

\- Hijo, ¿dónde estabas?

\- Hola papá, tuve que ir a comprar algo para uno de los huéspedes.

\- Estamos atrasados para ir a ver a mi nieto. Anda a cambiarte rápido.

\- No, no hay tiempo, me iré así no más.

\- Pero estás en tu uniforme.

\- No importa, sólo vámonos o llegaremos tarde.

Ambos hombres caminaban rápido por las calles hasta llegar a la parada del metro

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ty estaba detrás del escenario observando los asientos vacíos que correspondían a su familia. Su amiga Gina estaba con él – tranquilo, en cualquier momento llegarán – el niño bajó la mirada y cerró las cortinas.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kurt y su padre caminaban a prisa luego de haberse bajado del metro cuando el celular del ojiazul empezó a sonar…

_\- ¡Hola Mathew! ¿Dónde estás? El discurso de Ty es en 20 minutos._

_\- Lo siento pero no puedo ir, estoy en Miami en una junta._

_\- ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Cómo es posible que hagas esto?_

_\- Es una junta importante Kurt._

_\- ¿Más importante que tu hijo?_

_\- Por él trabajo duro._

_\- Ty está esperándote, le prometiste que irías a su discurso y luego pasarías el fin de semana con él._

_\- No depende de mí, así es el trabajo._

_\- ¿Y qué se supone que le voy a decir? No es justo que le hagas esto a nuestro hijo._

_\- No seas tan dramático Kurt, ya tengo que colgar, sólo te llamé para…_

_\- No me digas nada ya, adiós – _cortó la llamada.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Nuestro siguiente orador es Tyler Hummel – el niño pasó al frente y estaba nervioso, volvió a mirar los asientos y seguían vacíos, tenía ganas de llorar y apretaba los dientes con fuerza, no haría algo así delante de toda la escuela.

Kurt y su padre entraron en ese momento y el ojiazul al ver a su pequeño en el escenario le dedicó una sonrisa enorme en lo que se ubicaban en sus asientos.

Ty empezó a hablar y se trababa terriblemente, todos los datos se le mezclaban y su mente empezó a ponerse en blanco. Con cada error sus compañeros se reían y burlaban. Kurt miraba buscando a los profesores para que alguien hiciera algo, pero no había nadie a quien reconociera, sólo los padres de los demás niños.

El niño se quedó en silencio unos segundos y luego levantó la mirada fijándolo en su papá, quien lo alentaba para que continuara hablando, vio a su abuelo a un lado, pero la silla de su otro papá estaba vacía, hizo una mueca y trató de seguir con su discurso, pero no recordaba absolutamente nada, miró nuevamente a su papá, bajó la cabeza y salió corriendo del escenario.

Kurt sintió que el corazón se le estrujaba, se levantó y fue a buscar a su pequeño, quien estaba sentado en el pasillo.

\- Hola bebé, ¿cómo te sientes?

\- Todos se empezaron a reír papá y olvidé el discurso.

\- A todos nos ha pasado.

\- Nunca más voy a hablar en público.

\- No digas eso cariño. Lo haces muy bien, sólo fueron los nervios.

Ty arrugó la nariz, Kurt sabía lo que eso significaba, en cuestión de segundos, el niño se había abrazado con fuerza a su cuello y estaba llorando.

\- Tranquilo mi pequeño, no importa.

\- Quería que estuvieras orgulloso de mí.

\- Lo estoy, siempre lo voy a estar. Eres maravilloso, nunca te olvides de eso.

\- Te amo papá.

\- Y yo te amo a ti mi pequeño. Te amo con todo mi corazón.

Cuando Ty estuvo más tranquilo, se despegó del castaño - ¿Dónde está papá?

\- No pudo venir cariño, está trabajando para…

\- No importa, es otra promesa que rompe.

El castaño trataba de lucir tranquilo pero por dentro estaba terriblemente furioso con el hombre al que estaba haciendo sufrir a su hijo.


	4. Cap 4: Destino

*** _Jeny_** Pronto se conocerán. Sí, pobrecito Ty que sufre por culpa de su otro padre :(

*** _Angela Jimenez_ **No hay problema, aquí, en Wattpad o en Facebook, siempre leo todos sus comentarios y trato de contestarlos a la brevedad posible. Kurt hace todo lo posible porque su hijo no sufra, pero a veces es imposible. Me alegra que te guste esta historia :)

*** _Emily Tobar_ **Sí, Ty sufre por culpa de Mathew que es un irresponsable con su hijo y piensa que hacer dinero lo es todo. Afortunadamente tiene a Kurt que es un gran papá . El momento ha llegado ;)

*** _lety bl_** Muchas gracias por tus palabras y seguir apoyando mis historias =) Aquí la actualización que esperabas.

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Las cosas suceden en el momento preciso ^-^

*** **_**brendaledesma33**_ Aquí el encuentro ;)

*** ****_iEmmaDei_ **Kurt es un amor definitivamente C:

*** **_**Gleek4ever**_ Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras y gran comentario. Sí, Ty es igual de dulce y tierno que su papá Kurt.

Definitivamente Kurt está dispuesto a todo por su pequeño, quien es la razón de su vida.

Lamentablemente a veces se toman decisiones equivocadas y también las personas cambian, él se enamoró de Mathew, pero las cosas ahora no son fáciles con él :( Jeje, un slushie es lo menos que merece por ser tan idiota.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**"****Destino"**

* * *

.

Cariño, ¿vienes conmigo al hotel el fin de semana? – preguntaba el castaño a su hijo.

\- Sí, papá.

\- Bien mi pequeño – le dio un beso en la frente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- Lisa, buenos días. Vine con Ty.

\- ¡Hola Ty! ¡Qué grande estás! – el niño apenas sonrió.

\- Aquí en su mochila tiene diferentes cosas para jugar y divertirse.

\- Está bien – dijo la mujer.

\- Gracias de verdad. Cualquier cosa me toca trabajar en las Suites.

\- Seguro, pero no creo que pase nada.

\- Ty, me tengo que ir, nos vemos a la hora de la comida – el niño no lo miraba – lo siento tanto cariño, sé que querías pasar el fin de semana con tu papá y yo…

\- Tranquilo, está bien. No es tu culpa papá, tú haces demasiado – lo miró a los ojos – te amo, gracias por todo.

\- Te amo tanto mi pequeño – abrazó a su hijo – a la hora del almuerzo estoy aquí.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kurt iba con unas sábanas cruzando cuando se topó con Elliot en el pasillo…

\- ¡Buenos días señor!

\- Buenos días… ay espera, tu eres el chico que me ayudó ayer, ¿cierto?

\- Así es.

\- ¡Genial! Déjame decirte que los delineadores que escogiste estaban fabulosos, sabía que no me equivocaba al decir que tenías muy buen gusto.

\- ¡Gracias señor!

\- Necesito que me hagas un favor – le entregó unos billetes.

\- Señor no…

\- Ya te dije que me ofendo si no aceptas. Me gusta compensar a quienes me ayudan de alguna forma – el ojiazul tomó el dinero y lo guardó en su bolsillo – Lo que necesito es que devuelvas los trajes de Armani que me enviaron ayer.

\- Seguro, yo me encargo de eso.

\- Eres divino realmente, gracias – se fue apresurado.

Cuando Kurt entró a la Suite dorada encontró a Mike cambiando la sábana – ¡hola!

\- ¡Hey Kurt! No me digas que me equivoqué y no me tocaba hoy aquí.

\- Oh no, es que el Sr. Gilbert quiere que lleve los trajes que le enviaron de regreso.

Mientras conversaban, Mike empezó a revisar la ropa del armario.

\- ¿Qué haces? Deja eso.

\- Uy Armani, mira estos trajes, son espectaculares.

\- Mike te lo digo en serio, deja esos trajes ahí que me los tengo que llevar.

\- Umm, no, a mí no me quedan, creo que son más de tu talla.

\- Mike nos vas a meter en problemas.

\- Kurt vive un poco, sólo toca esta tela, es impresionante, nunca había sentido algo como esto, vamos tócala – puso los trajes en la cama.

\- Wow, es hermoso realmente y que maravilla de tela – dijo el ojiazul – oh por Dios, cuesta $5.000 dólares.

\- ¿$5.000 dólares por un traje? Es una locura – exclamó el asiático.

\- Lo sé, así que deja todo como estaba que debo devolverlo en perfectas condiciones.

\- Pruébatelo, es como de tu talla, ya voy a buscar unos zapatos.

\- Mike no.

\- Kurt Hummel vive por favor, nadie va a saber que te lo probaste. ¿Qué daño puede hacer que te lo pongas por 5 minutos? ¿Nunca has querido saber lo que se siente usar algo así? Ni tú ni yo vamos a poder jamás comprar ropa de $5.000 dólares, así que no tiene nada de malo probarlo. Mira, estos zapatos le combinan, son tu talla.

\- No lo son, son más grandes.

\- Con los calcetines se acomodan, ponte dobles y listo.

\- Estás loco Mike.

\- Vamos Kurt, sólo hazlo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ty estaba cansado de jugar solito – Lisa, ya vengo.

\- ¿A dónde vas?

\- A dar una vuelta, no tardo.

\- Está bien, pero no te alejes mucho.

Ty salió y empezó a deambular por el hotel, lo conocía a la perfección, así que no había nada nuevo que le llamase la atención. Subió de nuevo al ascensor y esta vez presionó el botón que llevaba al piso donde estaban las Suites.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- ¿A dónde vas Blaine?

\- A pasear a Rufus.

\- ¿Tienes que hacerlo en este momento?

\- Sí Artie, porque si no lo llevo, va a hacer sus necesidades aquí. ¿Tú vas a limpiar después?

El hombre hizo una cara de asco.

\- Ya ves, entonces me voy – salió de la Suite.

\- Tienes que ir a la reunión de votantes que habrá hoy – lo iba siguiendo.

\- No voy a ir a la misma reunión donde va a estar mi competencia.

\- Él va a estar a la 1:30, tú tienes que ir a la 1:00

\- No Artie.

Seguían dialogando mientras esperaban el ascensor, cuando la puerta se abrió, Rufus fue el primero que entró haciendo retroceder a Ty. Los 2 hombres continuaban hablando y no habían notado que el niño estaba ahí con ellos y había empezado a jugar con el perro.

De pronto Blaine volteó y vio la escena, la cual le pareció adorable – su nombre es Rufus.

\- ¡Hola Rufus! – dijo mientras lo acariciaba – es realmente hermoso - ¿Es suyo?

\- Así es – le sonrió - ¿cuál es tu nombre?

\- Soy Ty.

\- Mucho gusto Ty, soy Blaine.

\- Yo soy Artie y estoy cansado de discutir – el niño lo miró sin entender.

\- Sé quién es.

\- ¿Lo sabes? Haber, dime quién soy, y no me hables de usted.

\- Bien, eres nuestro Asambleísta y te estás postulando para Senador, conozco todas tus promesas de campaña también.

\- ¿Quién te contrató? – inquirió Artie.

\- ¿Contratarme?

\- Sí a ti, ¿eres enviado de algún periódico o de dónde?

\- ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Soy un niño.

\- ¿Cuánto te están pagando?

Ty se empezó a reír y Blaine también – ya déjalo tranquilo, es sólo un niño y es muy agradable.

El ascensor se detuvo - ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó el pequeño con curiosidad.

\- A pasear a Rufus.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo a pasear a Rufus?

\- Sí, es que estoy muy aburrido.

\- Seguro, me agradas y me caería bien un poco de compañía.

\- ¡Genial! Pero debo pedirle permiso a mi papá primero.

\- ¡Por supuesto! ¿Y dónde está tu papá?

\- En la Suite dorada.

\- Bien, vamos a verlo.

\- Oh no no, Blaine estás apurado.

\- Artie, no tengo ninguna prisa, el apurado eres tú y Rufus también, así que hazme el favor y llévalo, enseguida bajo.

\- No, ¿cómo crees que voy a llevar…

El moreno le entregó la correa de su mascota y se subió al ascensor con el niño.

\- Ya regreso – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

\- Pero, pero… Blaine…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- ¿Es mi idea o no querías ir con tu amigo? – preguntó mientras reía por lo que había sucedido hace un instante.

\- Eres muy perceptivo, la verdad, yo también estoy aburrido y tú llegaste como caído del cielo Ty.

\- El niño sonrió.

\- Tengo una pregunta para ti: ¿Tu papá no te ha enseñado a no hablar con desconocidos?

\- Sí, claro que lo ha hecho.

\- ¿Y por qué hablas conmigo?

El niño se quedó pensando… bueno, técnicamente no eres un desconocido porque eres un político muy popular.

\- ¿Siempre tienes una respuesta ingeniosa para todo?

\- Mi papá dice que soy muy inteligente.

\- Lo eres, no hay duda de eso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- Te queda espectacular – decía Mike viendo a Kurt con el traje de Armani, de pronto tocaron a la puerta.

\- Oh Dios mío – expresó Kurt asustado – no abras, déjame quitarme esto.

\- Cálmate, seguramente es uno de nuestros compañeros, nadie tiene por qué subir porque el Sr. Gilbert regresa alrededor de las 6 de la tarde – fue a abrir – ¡Hola Ty!

\- ¡Hola Mike!

\- Kurt, es tu hijo – en ese momento entró Blaine – buenos días.

Mike se volteó al escuchar la voz masculina y lo reconoció de inmediato.

El ojiazul salió portando el traje elegante y costoso - Ty cariño, ¿qué te he dicho acerca de… - se encontró de frente con el político.


	5. Cap 5: El Encuentro

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Ty es divino indiscutiblemente =)

*** _jeny_** Ty es el responsable de que se conozcan C:

*** _Ángela Jimenez_** Jeje, todas somos fans de Ty, ahora la está haciendo de cupido ;D

*** _Emily Tobar_** Siiii! Finalmente el encuentro entre ellos dos =D

*** _hummelandersonsmythe_** Me emociona que te guste tanto! Sí, las cosas entre ellos surgirán de una forma muy interesante.

*** _lety bl_** aaaahhh se van a conocer aaahh que emoción amo a ty es tan no se jajajaja tierno xd me encantó actualiza pronto

.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Ty se ha convertido en el favorito de todos =) Aquí más de sus ocurrencias y las cosas que hace. Disfruten el capítulo!_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**"****El Encuentro"**

* * *

.

El moreno y el castaño se vieron a los ojos, ninguno de los dos pronunció una sola palabra, por unos segundos el mundo se detuvo y se perdieron en la mirada del otro. El ojiazul apenas si respiraba mientras que el corazón del ojimiel empezó a latir acelerado, pero la voz de un pequeño los regresó a la realidad…

\- Papá, papá, ¿me escuchas?

\- Sí cariño – soltó el aire retenido.

\- Él es Blaine y tiene un perro gigante que se llama Rufus. Dame permiso para ir a pasear con ellos por favor.

El político sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo – hola.

\- ¡Hola! – dijo el castaño casi en un susurro.

\- Papá por favor, dame permiso para ir con él.

\- Soy Blaine Anderson y es un placer.

Mike se dio cuenta de la forma en la que los dos hombres se miraban y decidió actuar haciendo lo que creyó sería lo mejor – joven Elliot aquí está su abrigo, está haciendo un poco de frío en la calle.

\- ¿Va a salir? - preguntó el moreno.

\- No… no me hable de… usted por… favor.

\- Bien, no lo haré si tú tampoco lo haces – le sonrió nuevamente. Kurt estaba seguro de que nunca había visto una sonrisa tan hermosa.

\- ¿Entonces vas a salir a dar un paseo?

\- Sí – dijo todavía en shock por la situación.

\- ¿Saldrás con tu esposa?

\- No tengo esposa – contestó el ojiazul en forma casi autómata.

\- Mi papá es gay – dijo Ty con una gran sonrisa.

\- ¡Oh! Ya veo, entonces, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos? Claro, si eso no te trae problemas con tu esposo.

\- Mi papá no tiene esposo.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó el ojimiel con alegría evidente.

\- Sí, no tengo esposo – respondió apresurado.

\- Eso cambia las cosas – dijo con una mirada pícara – Por favor, deja venir a Ty conmigo y Rufus a dar una vuelta por el parque y acompáñanos.

El ojiazul estaba totalmente atónito, era como estar flotando en una burbuja y tenía miedo que en cualquier momento se fuese a reventar.

\- Vamos papá, tenemos que salir a estirar las piernas y respirar un poco de aire fresco.

Mike lo empujó prácticamente fuera de la Suite y Ty lo tomó de la mano arrastrándolo hacia el ascensor.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cuando subieron, dos hombres entraron al ascensor detrás de ellos, iban elegantemente vestidos y los miraron de pies a cabeza para luego empezar a hablar en otro idioma.

Uno de ellos miraba al ojiazul y le preguntó a su amigo si él sería la nueva conquista del político a lo que el otro hombre contestó que probablemente sólo era alguien con quien iba a tener una aventura de una noche.

Blaine los miró y hablando en el dialecto en el que ellos lo hacían, les dijo que si iban a decir algo de alguien, por lo menos tuvieran la decencia de asegurarse que esa persona no supiera varios idiomas y ambos hombres se quedaron estupefactos al darse cuenta de que el político los había entendido. Sin embargo no dejaban de mirar a Kurt.

\- ¿Celosos del hombre tan hermoso que me acompaña? – les preguntó y ellos bajaron furiosos del ascensor dejando a los tres solos.

\- No les hagas caso – dijo el moreno – personas envidiosas hay en todas partes. Por la forma en la que te miraban, estoy seguro de que morían de celos al darse cuenta la gran fortuna que tengo de que un hombre tan atractivo me esté acompañando. Simplemente quieren estar en mi lugar para poder disfrutar de tu presencia.

El ojiazul no pudo decir nada ante eso, simplemente estaba sin palabras y lo único que hizo fue sonreírle tímidamente.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Cuando salieron del hotel, cientos de reporteros de los diferentes medios se agolparon frente a ellos. Blaine se puso delante del ojiazul y su pequeño para protegerlos.

\- Por favor, les pido de la forma más amable que respeten mi privacidad.

\- ¿Es su nueva pareja? – preguntó uno de los periodistas.

\- Es un amigo y es lo único que les voy a decir.

\- Sr. Anderson…

\- Lo único que les pido es que nos dejen tranquilos y les prometo que en el evento que habrá les daré acceso a todos ustedes.

\- ¿Nos va a permitir entrar al evento político?

\- Así es damas y caballeros. Ahora por favor, necesito algo de espacio. Muchas gracias.

Todos empezaron a retirarse y el ojimiel no dejó de cubrirlos hasta asegurarse de que no quedaba ningún reportero cerca.

\- Bien, ya pasó el peligro – les dijo sonriendo y se encaminó en dirección de Artie para tomar la correa de Rufus

\- ¿Y ese traje papá?

\- Me lo prestaron, ¿es muy bonito verdad?

\- Sí y elegante también. Te ves fantástico.

\- ¿Tú crees?

\- Claro que sí, luces espectacular. Ahí viene Blaine.

\- ¿Listos? – ellos asintieron y los tres avanzaron hacia el parque.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- ¿Es así siempre? – inquirió el castaño – Yo no podría manejar a la prensa y el acoso todo el tiempo.

\- En mi profesión aprendes a lidiar con eso, aunque nunca sabes lo que va a pasar hasta que te toca enfrentarlos. Hoy se portaron bastante comprensivos.

\- Debe ser un poco incómodo supongo.

\- Lo es, sobre todo cuando no te permiten tener la privacidad que quieres en tu vida.

\- Blaine, ¿puedo llevar a Rufus?

\- Seguro, sólo ten cuidado porque es muy fuerte – le entregó la correa.

\- Ten cuidado Ty, y no te alejes.

\- Descuida papá.

\- Es más que obvio lo mucho que amas a tu hijo por la forma en la que tus ojos brillan cuando lo miras y como sonríes.

\- Definitivamente, Ty es mi vida entera.

\- Se nota que estás haciendo un gran trabajo con él.

\- Muchas gracias, eso trato. Y gracias por este paseo, ha estado algo decaído por un incidente en la escuela.

\- ¿Qué le pasó?

\- Tenía que dar un discurso frente a toda la escuela y no le fue bien.

\- No es fácil hablar en el escenario, puede llegar a ser algo intimidante en la edad escolar. ¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?

\- Se puso nervioso por lo tanto olvidó lo que debía decir y salió corriendo del escenario. Ahora dice que nunca vas volverá a hablar en público. Creo que tiene miedo.

\- Yo siempre me pongo nervioso cuando tengo que hablar en público.

\- ¿De veras? Te he escuchado en tus discursos y no parece que estuvieses nervioso.

\- Aprendes a dominarlo, pero sí me pongo nervioso, aunque no siempre, depende de la situación más bien.

\- Sr. Anderson – una mujer lo llamaba a lo lejos, llevaba varios perros.

\- Sí, dígame.

\- Buenos días, Artie me envía por Rufus.

\- Bien, dele las gracias de mi parte.

\- Ty, cariño – dijo el castaño, trae a Rufus – el niño fue corriendo.

\- Esta señorita se va a encargar de pasearlo – dijo Blaine.

\- Oh! ¡Qué mal!

\- Tranquilo amigo, eso significa que podremos hacer cosas divertidas.

La cara del pequeño se iluminó y el ojimiel le sonrió. Siguieron caminando por el parque mientras Ty jugaba y se divertía.

\- Podemos sentarnos un momento si quieres – mencionó el moreno al pasar frente a una banca.

\- Oh sí, seguro. Mira una revista, esto es genial.

\- ¿Tanto te aburro que te vas a poner a leer? – preguntó en forma burlona.

\- No, no. La revista es para sentarme y que no se me vaya a ensuciar el traje.

\- Es un traje muy costoso el que estás usando, de los exclusivos de Armani.

\- Exacto y por eso no quiero que se ensucie – abrió la revista y cuando se iba a sentar brincó – Casi me siento en tu cara – dijo apenado – bueno, en la foto de tu cara que está aquí.

El ojimiel soltó una carcajada y ambos se sentaron.

\- Ty es un niño fantástico.

\- Muchas gracias – le sonrió.

\- ¿Siempre se quedan en el hotel?

\- Prácticamente siento que vivo ahí – contestó el castaño con una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- ¿Y por qué viniste?

\- Trabajo.

\- ¿A qué te dedicas Elliot? – en ese momento el ojiazul se dio cuenta de que había un paparazzi detrás de un árbol tomándoles fotos y se puso de pie enseguida dándole la espalda.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el moreno sin entender la actitud de su acompañante.

\- Hay alguien fotografiándonos desde ese árbol.

Blaine lo vio – oh, es Eddie, el periodista de Motta.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Motta es el asesor de campaña de mi competencia para las elecciones y siempre está tratando de obtener algo para desprestigiarme.

Comenzaron a caminar – Ty, hijo, ya nos vamos – el niño corrió hacia ellos.

\- Elliot.

\- ¿Si?

\- Mi cara está pegada en…

\- ¿Tu cara? – el castaño no entendía. La revista se había quedado pegada al traje y Blaine no sabía cómo decírselo.

\- Sí, mi cara está en tu… - trató de quitarla pero Kurt brincó hacia un lado.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ibas a hacer?

\- No es lo que estás pensando, sólo quería…

Ty llegó y vio la revista – papá, esto está pegado en tu pompa – le haló la revista.

\- ¿La pompa? – preguntó el moreno con curiosidad.

\- Sí – dijo Ty casi en un susurro – es que a mi papá no le gusta que diga trasero.

Blaine trató de contener la risa – Eso es lo que quería quitarte – dijo algo apenado dirigiéndose ahora al castaño.

Kurt se puso rojo – oh – y recordó el traje – ay Dios, ¿el traje está bien? – se volteaba tratando de mirar hacia atrás y levantó el saco dejando a la vista el pantalón bastante ceñido a su cadera.

El político no pudo evitar clavar sus ojos en esa parte de la anatomía del ojiazul – yo diría que está muy bien, de hecho está excelente.


	6. Cap 6: Conociéndose

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**"****Conociéndose"**

* * *

.

Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que Ty no pudo contener la curiosidad.

\- Blaine, ¿es cierto lo que dice esta revista? ¿Te ibas a casar pero rompiste el compromiso?

\- No, no es cierto. A los medios les encanta inventar cosas, más de la mitad de lo que publican son inventos y de lo que publican que es real, exageran o distorsionan todo para que sea mucho más llamativo y así poder vender.

\- ¡Wow! ¡Qué mal todo eso! – dijo el pequeño sorprendido.

\- Así que no creas todo lo que lees o escuchas amigo – Ty asintió con la cabeza.

\- Papá, mira unas ardillas, ¿puedo? – Kurt le indicó con un gesto que sí y el niño salió corriendo a verlas.

\- Entonces ¿qué tanto es verdad sobre esa historia?

\- Prácticamente nada, salimos en un par de ocasiones y eso fue todo, luego coincidimos sin proponérnoslo en varios lugares por eventos de caridad o negocios, ese tipo de cosas y los medios simplemente inventaron que teníamos un romance y etc.

\- ¿Realmente hacen ese tipo de cosas? Es terrible.

\- Lo es, pero te acostumbras.

\- Si fuera tú estaría muy enojado porque publiquen mentiras sobre mí. Te involucran en una relación y luego en una ruptura con una mujer que es reconocida en todas partes. Para mí sería muy molesto.

\- Es bastante molesto, pero como dije antes, te acostumbras, aunque no dejan de enojarte ciertas situaciones, como esa por ejemplo o la de que soy un casanova y salgo con cuanta mujer conozco.

\- ¿Y no es así?

\- Claro que no, por todos los cielos, soy gay Elliot.

El ojiazul lo miró sorprendido – pensé que eras bisexual.

\- Rayos, no debí mencionar eso – hizo una mueca – no, no lo soy, la idea fue de Artie y debo decir que ha sabido manejar todo tan bien que he logrado una gran aceptación, sin embargo la verdad es que soy gay, siempre lo he sido. Por las mujeres no siento nada más que mucho respeto.

\- No me imaginé que podía llegar a ser así, pero no deberías permitirlo Blaine. Si yo estuviera en tu lugar, no dejaría que me forzaran a fingir algo que no soy.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- ¿Quieren ver algo interesante y muy hermoso? – preguntó el político – síganme. Caminaron hasta llegar a lo alto de un pequeño cerro desde donde se podía apreciar la naturaleza y también toda la ciudad.

\- Esto es impresionante – manifestó el ojiazul. Tienes a dos mundos unidos como si fuesen uno solo y no hay palabras para describirlo en verdad.

\- Me encanta este lugar, siempre que necesito relajarme y olvidarme de todo vengo aquí.

\- Es algo así como tu lugar especial – sonrió el castaño mientras seguía observando todo.

\- ¡Exacto! Y es la primera vez que traigo a alguien aquí – se quedó pensando en eso y el por qué había llevado a dos desconocidos con los que sentía tanta afinidad y estaba totalmente a gusto.

\- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el niño.

\- Sí Ty, sólo estaba recordando que este es el lugar al que vengo cuando tengo que dar un discurso y quiero relajarme para olvidarme de los nervios.

\- ¿Sientes nervios cuando tienes que dar un discurso?

\- Claro, ¿quién no los siente? Cuando estoy frente a una multitud, el corazón se me acelera y puedo incluso olvidar lo que tenía que decir.

\- ¡Wow! ¡A mí también me ha pasado! ¿Escuchaste papá? Blaine también se pone nervioso y olvida lo que debe decir.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, eso no es bueno para mí ni mi carrera.

\- ¿Y cómo haces para estar tranquilo?

\- Te voy a contar mi secreto – sacó de su bolsillo varios clips metálicos.

\- ¿Tu secreto son unos sujeta papeles? – inquirió el niño intrigado.

\- Así es.

\- No me vas a decir que son mágicos porque ya no soy un niño pequeño para creer en eso.

Blaine se rió – claro que no, estos sujetapapeles sirven para descargar la energía nerviosa. Verás, cuando voy a empezar a hablar, tomo uno de estos y lo sujeto con fuerza, a veces empiezo a jugar con esto entre mis dedos, la cuestión es que los nervios se quedan aquí – señaló el pequeño metal que tenía en su mano – y una vez que estoy tranquilo, las palabras salen por sí solas.

\- ¡Genial!

\- Lo ves cariño – dijo el ojiazul acariciándole la cabeza – todos se ponen nerviosos, es normal, pero no por eso vas a dejar de intentarlo.

\- Exacto – comentó Blaine – siempre tienes que tratar, una y otra vez, no importa si te equivocas o lo que sea que ocurra, nunca debes de rendirte.

Kurt le sonrió y dijo un "Gracias" en silencio, sólo con el movimiento de sus labios y Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa.

\- ¿Podemos ir a ver a los pingüinos?

\- No Ty, ya debemos irnos.

\- Por favor papá, quiero verlo.

\- Sí Elliot, vamos a ver a los pingüinos, será divertido.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- Son tan adorables, parecen enanitos con smoking – decía el castaño mientras observaba a las aves acuáticas.

\- Ahora que mencionas lo del smoking, hay un evento elegante y muy importante el lunes.

\- ¿Un evento?

\- Así es, $25.000 dólares el plato.

El castaño se quedó estupefacto por unos segundos ¿$25.000 dólares por un plato con comida? ¿Los platos están bañados en oro o qué? Por lo menos han de permitir que te lleves el plato.

Blaine soltó una carcajada – Es un evento para recaudar fondos, todo el dinero que se consiga será para una buena causa.

Aunque no sé por qué te sorprende, alguien como tú seguramente ha asistido a esta clase de eventos, son muy comunes.

\- ¿Alguien como yo? – inquirió el ojiazul.

\- Vamos, no cualquiera se aloja en uno de los hoteles más caros en la Suite más exclusiva.

Kurt tragó saliva con dificultad al recordar que Blaine creía que él era uno de los huéspedes del hotel y se perdió en sus pensamientos.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el moreno.

\- Sí, disculpa, ¿me decías algo?

\- Así es, te comentaba que el evento es organizado por Charles Motta y la causa es recaudar fondos para las escuelas de los barrios pobres.

\- ¿Motta no es el asesor de tu contrincante? – preguntó sorprendido el castaño.

\- Sí, el mismo.

\- ¿Y por qué vas a un evento organizado por ese hombre?

\- Por promoción.

\- ¿Promoción? No lo entiendo.

\- Verás, a estos eventos van muchos medios y…

\- Blaine, si quieres hacerte promoción, entonces deberías desnudarte.

\- ¿Perdón?

\- No me importa cuánto pagues por una cena o lo grande que sea la causa, nada justifica que te rebajes de esa forma. Además, no creo que su objetivo sea realmente el ayudar.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – el moreno estaba totalmente intrigado.

\- A que si el tal Motta quisiera realmente ayudar, tomaría todo el dinero recaudado y lo entregaría a las escuelas sin necesidad de que los medios estén presentes. Cuando quieres hacer algo bueno por alguien, no tienes que anunciarlo en todas partes para que los demás luego hablen de lo bueno y generoso que eres.

Blaine sonrió – creo que deberías venir conmigo al evento y decírselo a Motta personalmente.

\- Lo siento, no puedo.

\- ¿Por qué? No será tan aburrido como suena.

\- No es eso Blaine, es sólo que voy a estar ocupado.

\- ¿Ocupado en qué?

\- Es muy complicado de explicar, lo que me recuerda que ya debo irme.

\- Pero si es temprano.

\- Lo siento Blaine, me tengo que ir. Ty, vamos.

\- Papá todavía no.

\- Ty, nos tenemos que ir.

\- Está bien – dijo cabizbajo – Adiós Blaine.

Los dos salieron del lugar pero fueron seguidos por el ojimiel.

\- ¡Elliot! ¡Elliot! No se pueden ir todavía – dijo al alcanzarlos.

\- Fue un placer conocerte Blaine Anderson – extendió el brazo.

El político lo miró y correspondió el apretón de manos, ambos sintieron una corriente recorrerlos en ese momento. Ty sonrió al darse cuenta la forman en la que los dos hombres se miraron y no se soltaban las manos.

Luego de unos segundos el ojiazul reaccionó y sintió que su cara se ponía de todos los colores, así que desvió la mirada – vamos hijo – lo tomó de la mano.

\- Ty, esto es para ti – le entregó varios clips que tenía en el bolsillo – pero no los gastes todos en un discurso.

\- Claro que no Blaine – contestó feliz y guardó los sujetapapeles en su bolsillo – muchas gracias – le sonrió.

\- Gracias – dijo Kurt con una enorme sonrisa y el moreno le correspondió.

Ambos se alejaron caminando y el político no dejó de mirarlos y sonreír.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kurt se sacaba el traja a toda prisa mientras se ponía su uniforme y Mike lo ayudaba a doblar las prendas.

\- Es complicado de explicar. ¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?

\- La única que pude darle que es cierta.

\- Por favor Kurt, lo único complicado con un hombre como ese debería ser no meterte en su cama.

\- Estás loco Mike. Tienes que ser realista, él cree que soy un huésped de este hotel.

\- Ok, ok, no vamos a discutir por eso. Mejor cuéntame sobre él.

El castaño suspiró – tiene los ojos más hermosos que haya visto en toda mi vida, su sonrisa es de ensueño, sus labios son tan apetecibles, es tan… perfecto – volvió a suspirar.

\- Perfecto suena muy bien – le guiñó el ojo – No te había visto así de entusiasmado amigo en mucho tiempo.

\- Lo sé Mike, no me había sentido así en mucho, mucho tiempo.

\- Kurt Hummel, ¿estás aquí?

Ambos amigos se miraron – es Samantha – mencionó el asiático.

La mujer entró - ¿qué hacen aquí ustedes?

\- Tuve un accidente con mi uniforme y tuve que limpiarlo, Mike me estaba ayudando, pero ya nos vamos.

\- Bien, Chang regresa a tus actividades y tú Hummel, ve a la oficina del Sr. Rogers que quiere verte en este momento – la mujer salió ceremoniosa.

\- ¿Qué quiere el Sr. Rogers contigo?

\- No tengo idea amigo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Blaine entró a su Suite con el Sr. Lionel caminando detrás de él.

\- Ya era hora de que llegaras – dijo Artie algo molesto.

\- Ay, no te quejes por favor. Tuve un día muy agradable como para que quieras arruinarlo – tomó una tarjeta de una pequeña carpeta y un sobre también y escribió algo en ellos. – Lionel, por favor, necesito que le entregue esto al Sr. Elliot, él se hospeda en la Suite dorada.

\- Bien Sr. Anderson, lo haré enseguida. ¿Necesita algo más?

\- De hecho sí, quiero que averigüe cuál es el apellido de Elliot.

\- Será un placer poder servirle. Si eso es todo, me retiro.

\- Muchas gracias Lionel – el hombre mayor salió de la Suite.

\- Ahora que estamos solos quiero que me expliques quién rayos es Elliot – dijo Artie persiguiendo a Blaine.

\- Quieres que vaya al evento de Motta, ¿cierto? Él sería la persona con la que iría.

\- Ah no, yo ya estaba viendo a alguna mujer importante para…

\- Escúchame Artie, quiero ir con Elliot y voy a ir con él.

\- Tienes que ir con una mujer Blaine, ya sabes como hemos manejado tu imagen acerca de…

\- Se supone que soy bisexual, lo que significa que salgo con mujeres así como con hombres.

\- Bien, pero ¿has averiguado algo sobre él? ¿Es alguien importante?

\- Rufus ven – el moreno se puso a jugar con su perro.

\- Claro, el perro es más importante – bufó y se fue a buscar a uno de los guardaespaldas – Dan, necesito que investigues todo acerca de un tal Elliot que está en la Suite dorada.

\- Bien señor.

\- Gracias.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Lionel entró a la Suite dorada a dejar una jarra con agua carbonatada y hielo que había sido solicitada y la dejó en la mesa central. Al salir recordó el sobre que le dio Blaine y lo colocó junto a un ramo de orquídeas que reposaba en una mesa de mármol al costado de la puerta principal.


	7. Cap 7: Circunstancias Súbitas

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

**"****Circunstancias Súbitas"**

* * *

.

\- Sr. Rogers, permiso.

\- Adelante Sr. Hummel. El motivo por el que le pedí que viniera es para informarle que usted ha sido seleccionado para ocupar el nuevo cargo de administración del hotel. Por lo general toma un año de entrenamiento, pero debido al tiempo que tiene trabajando aquí y el informe que he recibido por parte de sus superiores acerca de su desempeño, el entrenamiento será sólo de 6 semanas. Si lo aprueba, y no tengo duda de que así será, el puesto es suyo.

El ojiazul estaba totalmente atónito ante la noticia.

\- El Sr. Chang entregó la copia de sus papeles y la planilla con los datos, pero dijo que usted no recordaba el número de seguro social, así que le devuelvo el documento para que complete ese y otros datos que faltaron.

\- Sí, seguro. ¡Gracias!

\- Sr. Hummel, le pregunté a Samantha si ella creía que usted era el indicado para el puesto, sé lo estricta que es ella y no se deja llevar por ningún agente externo que no sea el desempeño laboral de cada empleado y cuando me dijo que sin ninguna duda usted era la persona idónea, no dudé en llamarlo. Yo también lo he estado observando y es un gran empleado, siempre yendo un paso más adelante de lo que se necesita o se le solicita, amable y respetuoso con los huéspedes y sus compañeros. Realmente son una gran lista de virtudes.

\- No tengo palabras Sr. Rogers.

\- No necesita decir nada Sr. Hummel, sólo demostrar que no nos equivocamos al elegirlo para ese puesto.

\- Muchas gracias, de verdad muchas gracias por confiar en mí y por la oportunidad.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- Michael Robert Chang, ¿dónde estás? – el ojiazul entró furioso al espacio reservado para los empleados, ya que alguien le había informado que se encontraba ahí.

\- ¡Hey Kurt! ¿Qué sucede?

\- ¿Cómo te atreviste?

\- No entiendo.

\- ¿Por qué entregaste mis papeles para el puesto de administración? No tenías ningún derecho de hacer algo así, deja de meterte en mi vida.

\- Ok, primero, no tienes por qué gritarme, segundo, lo hice porque según tú desde hace 2 años vienes solicitando ese puesto y habías entregado todo ya. Ayer hablé con Samantha sobre ti y me dijo que encantada ella te recomendaría pero que jamás había visto tus papeles. Imagínate mi sorpresa al saber que mi mejor amigo me ha mentido durante 2 años.

2 años en los que te escucho decir que quieres dejar el uniforme, que quieres dejar de ser un camarero y ocupar un mujer puesto y cuando hay la oportunidad, no la aprovechas. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Ese no es le Kurt que conozco.

\- Eso no es problema tuyo, no tenías ningún derecho a hacerlo.

\- ¿A qué le tienes miedo Kurt? Es la oportunidad de tu vida y sabes qué, tal vez no los entregas por miedo, pero no puedes pasar teniendo miedo siempre. Estos son los mejores años de tu vida, los años en los que tienes que tomar todo lo que llegue a ti para garantizarte un mejor futuro para ti y para tu hijo. Y si no lo haces, te vas a arrepentir, porque estos años no volverán.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kurt y Ty iban de camino a su casa – escúchame bien hijo, lo que hicimos hoy no estuvo para nada bien.

\- Pero papá, no mentimos.

\- Él cree que soy huésped del hotel y no uno de los camareros. Hacerle creer a una persona algo que no es cierto es igual que mentir.

\- Papá pero si somos honestos, él no está detrás de tu dinero sino de ti y tu cuerpo.

\- ¡Tyler Hummel no puedo creer que dijeras eso!

\- Puedo ser un niño, pero me doy cuenta perfectamente de las cosas y Blaine se quedaba como bobo viéndote a los ojos, te sonreía mucho y en varias ocasiones lo sorprendí mirándote de pies a cabeza, incluso en algunos momentos cuando no te dabas cuenta, él no dejaba de mirarte el trasero.

\- ¡Tyler!

\- Perdón, ya sé que no te gusta que diga esa palabra.

El ojiazul no sabía si sentirse avergonzado o halagado ante la información que su hijo le había revelado.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Otra semana empezaba y Kurt llegó al hotel con su pequeño, esta vez se lo dejó encargado a Puck.

\- No hagas travesuras Ty y tú – miro a Puck – no lo consientas tanto.

\- Yo no – se defendió el hombre con una sonrisa burlona.

En ese momento el ojiazul vio el periódico y se le abrieron los ojos enormes - ¿Me lo prestas?

\- Seguro, llévalo, pero me lo traes luego porque todavía no lo leo.

\- Claro.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kurt corría por el vestidor hasta que encontró a Mike y lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó casi arrastrado a otro lado.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Mira esto – le entregó el periódico.

\- ¿Qué hay con esto?

\- ¿Estás bromeando? Estoy en la primera plana del periódico.

\- Nadie sabrá que eres tú Kurt, con esa ropa y de espalda. ¿Quién pensaría al ver la foto del famoso político con alguien, que ese alguien es Kurt Hummel?

\- ¿Y si alguien me descubre?

\- Por lo que más quieras, deja de ser paranoico. No va a ocurrir nada, tranquilo. Ahora relájate y vamos a trabajar.

\- Pero…

\- Nada Kurt, no va a pasar nada – le dio un abrazo reconfortante - ¿Mejor? Vamos a que tomes un té primero porque estás pálido.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

En un desayuno de negocios estaba Blaine con varios hombres importantes, Artie se acercó con cortesía y les dijo que tenía que informarle algo importante al moreno, el cual se levantó y fue con su asesor.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Esto sucede – dijo enojado mostrándole el periódico – He recibido más de 100 llamadas de los diferentes medios indagando la identidad del hombre que te acompañaba en el parque y del niño. ¿Tienes idea de lo que hiciste?

\- No veo cuál es el problema Artie, relájate.

\- El problema es que los medios deberían estar interesados en tus cualidades no en él.

\- Yo diría que tiene hermosas cualidades – rió con picardía y se fue a sentar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Elliot y su mejor amigo hacían ejercicio en su Suite dirigidos por un entrenador personal cuando entro Kurt – lo siento, pensé que no había nadie y venía a limpiar, regresaré después.

\- Tranquilo cariño, puedes entrar – contestó el pelinegro.

\- Tráeme toallas, de prisa, que para eso te pagan – dijo con prepotencia el otro hombre.

El ojiazul tenía ganas de decirle que él no tenía por qué darle órdenes, ya que no era un huésped del hotel, pero prefirió morderse la lengua, le dejó las toallas a un costado y entró a la habitación, cerró la puerta casi en su totalidad para no interrumpirlos. Llevaba entre las cosas el traje que había usado cuando salió a pasear con el político.

Alguien tocó a la puerta – Sr. Gilbert, permiso, soy Lionel.

\- Dígame.

\- Tengo un mensaje del señor Anderson.

\- ¿Sr. Anderson?

\- Sí, el Sr. Blaine Anderson.

\- ¿El guapísimo político? – preguntó el amigo de Gilbert.

\- Así es. Está hospedado en la Suite Marrón y quiere saber si usted acepta o no su invitación.

Elliot no entendía nada - ¿Qué invitación?

\- Ayer le dejé un sobre que él le envió, tal vez no lo ha visto. Oh, mire, aquí está – se lo entregó.

Elliot lo revisó – me está invitando a almorzar – dijo sorprendido.

Kurt escuchó eso y los ojos se le abrieron como platos.

\- ¿Tiene la respuesta Sr. Gilbert?

\- Claro que sí Lionel, dígale que encantado almorzaré con él.

\- Perfecto. Con permiso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- Blaine Anderson, o sea, Blaine Anderson te invitó a almorzar – decía el amigo anonadado. ¿De dónde lo conoces o qué?

\- Lo conocí el año pasado en un evento, pero no pensé que se acordaría de mí. Aunque yo sentí una conexión con él, ahora me doy cuenta que Blaine también sintió esa conexión, es obvio, imagínate que después de un año se entera que coincidimos en un hotel y me invita a almorzar – Elliot estaba demasiado emocionado.

\- ¡Eso es genial! Yo moriría si Blaine Anderson me hubiese invitado a comer.

\- No sé qué me voy a poner, vamos a ver – dijo el pelinegro y se dirigió hacia la habitación.

Kurt corrió al baño para que no se dieran cuenta que estaba escuchando. Salió como si nada y Elliot lo detuvo – por favor muñeco, necesito que me traigas los trajes de Armani que ayer llevaste a devolver.

\- Los trajes están en el closet todavía, los dejé ahí por si los quería volver a ver.

\- ¡Eres maravilloso! ¡Cuánta eficiencia! ¿Me los puedes traer por favor?

\- Seguro – fue a buscar los trajes y se los entregó.

\- ¿Cuál crees que me debería poner? – le preguntó el millonario a su amigo.

\- Yo combinaría las prendas, pero usaría algo que no tienes aquí. Me pondría una camisa transparente en color rojo, un pantalón negro muy ceñido con un color diferente en el frente y detrás, encima el saco de Armani.

\- Kurt, ¿tú qué me recomiendas?

\- Por favor, ¿por qué le preguntas a ese? Es obvio que apenas sabrá leer y escribir, de seguro ni habla bien. ¿Cómo crees que va a conocer de moda? – lo miró con desprecio al castaño.

El ojiazul apretó los puños y respiró profundo, puso su mejor cara y sonrió – Sr. Gilbert, le recomiendo el pantalón plisado con la camisa gris perlada que tiene en el closet, use dos botones abiertos y el saco oscuro de Armani. Eso le dará un look casual, pero elegante con un toque sexy pero sin ser vulgar ni dar el mensaje equivocado.

\- ¡Eso es genial! ¡Me encanta! – Elliot sonrió, será lo que usaré definitivamente. Aunque lo de la camisa transparente suena…

\- Si me permite un consejo, camisa transparente con un pantalón apretado y colores llamativos tanto en la parte del frente como en la posterior, no es algo que alguien como usted deba usar jamás, eso es para hombres desesperados que buscan sexo de una noche y que quieren que todos sepan que están totalmente disponibles a lo que venga.

\- ¿Cómo te atreves? – replicó el hombre – me estás ofendiendo – no eres más que un criado imbécil.

\- Oh por favor, cállate. Kurt tiene razón, es de muy mal gusto lo que sugeriste. Podrás ser mi mejor amigo, pero reconozco que en ocasiones sueles ser un tanto vulgar.

El ojiazul sonrió con autosuficiencia – Si eso es todo, me retiro.

Sí, Kurt, es todo. Gracias, de verdad eres maravilloso cariño. Voy a dar muy buenas recomendaciones de ti cuando me vaya.

\- Muchas gracias señor. Permiso.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kurt estaba entrenando con ayuda de Lionel. Tenían que atender una comida importante le habían comunicado al ojiazul y él estaba muy empeñoso.

\- Lo haces muy bien – decía el hombre mayor – Vamos a ver qué tanto has aprendido de los procedimientos para servir una mesa. Hoy estaremos cubriendo el almuerzo de la Suite Marrón.

Al escuchar eso el ojiazul se asustó, no podía presentarse ahí sin que Blaine lo viera y se diera cuenta de que él no era la persona que pensaba.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- Sr. Anderson, soy Lionel, venimos a poner la mesa.

Blaine abrió – buenas tardes, pasen por favor, me voy a terminar de arreglar.

\- Seguro, con permiso – entró seguido por Kurt quien se iba tapando con todo lo que podía y miraba asustado a todos lados.

El mayordomo le daba algunas instrucciones al castaño para arreglar la mesa y éste lo hacía muy bien, aunque era evidente que estaba nervioso y se estaba ocultando tras cualquier objeto que le fuese posible.

Kurt sonrió al ver un pingüino grande y hermoso que seguramente Blaine había comprado para Ty.

La puerta sonó – yo abro – dijo el moreno emocionado y se sorprendió al ver a un hombre alto, fornido de cabello negro y ojos azules frente a él.

\- ¡Hola cielo! ¡Gracias por la invitación!

Blaine no entendía qué estaba ocurriendo y quién era ese hombre.

\- Disculpa, estoy esperando a Elliot.

\- Cariño, aquí me tienes. Reconozco que he cambiado un poco mi look desde el año pasado, pero soy yo. ¡Qué maravilla que quisieras que nos encontráramos aquí en tu Suite!

\- ¿Elliot?

\- Sí mi vida, algo me decía que tú y yo habíamos hecho conexión en el evento del año pasado – lo tomó por el rostro y lo besó suavemente en los labios, luego empezó a inspeccionar el lugar.

Blaine tenía cara de ¿WTF? Y miró asustado a Lionel mientras el pelinegro de ojos azules no dejaba de hablar.


	8. Cap 8: Sorpresas

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_** Jajajaja, Ty es lo máximo xD

*** _Emily Tobar_** Indiscutiblemente Ty es tremendo. La comida entre Elliot y Blaine será interesante... Ay pobre Kurt! Los líos en los que se mete por estar escuchando a Mike.

*** _jeny_ **Todo un enredo se armó con Blaine, Kurt y Elliot :P

*** **_**hummelandersonsmythe**_ Me alegra haberte hecho reír =D Tremenda situación en la que están envueltos.

*** **_**GrsonRdzGza**_ Muchas gracias, aquí el siguiente capítulo ;)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

**"****Sorpresas"**

* * *

.

Elliot vio el pingüino y corrió a cogerlo – te acordaste que me encantan, Blaine eres un amor – abrazó el peluche y se fue a sentar al sofá.

\- Lionel.

\- Sí señor, ¿qué se le ofrece?

Blaine habló en voz muy baja – ¿Quién es este sujeto?

\- El Sr. Elliot Gilbert.

\- No, no es él.

\- ¿No es él?

\- No, el hombre que yo te dije se hospeda en la Suite Dorada.

\- El Sr. Gilbert está en la Suite Dorada.

El ojimiel no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

\- Oh! Vas a ir al evento de Motta – dijo el pelinegro de ojos azules al ver el sobre que contenía el boleto para entrar.

\- Sí, ¿tú irás?

\- Por supuesto cariño y espero que nos veamos allá.

Kurt iba saliendo con una bandeja de plata que contenía los aperitivos cuando vio a Blaine y se dio la media vuelta a toda prisa regresando a la cocina.

Lionel se dio cuenta del comportamiento extraño del ojiazul pero no dijo nada.

\- Blaine, no me dejes solo tanto tiempo.

El moreno sonrió fingidamente y avanzó hacia la sala – Tal vez tú me puedas ayudar, el otro día estaba uno de tus amigos visitándote.

\- Recibo visitas a diario, deberás ser más específico.

\- Era un hombre un poco más alto que yo, joven, con una piel muy blanca, ojos azules, bastante atractivo – Lionel estaba atento a la conversación, le parecía interesantemente sospechosa.

Elliot se quedó pensando por unos segundos – oh sí, te refieres a Samuel, él estuvo visitándome, teníamos que tratar algunos negocios. Pero no es joven, de hecho está entrando en la andropausia.

\- No, definitivamente no es él. De quien te hablo es joven y tiene el tipo de modelo, estaba con un pequeño como de 9 o 10 años.

Lionel se quedó con la boca abierta al darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

\- No tengo idea de a quién te refieres. El único amigo que tengo con hijos, está en Francia ahora. Pero no entiendo a qué se debe el interés por mis amigos, me invitaste a almorzar, sólo deberías estar centrado en mí.

\- Claro – sonrió de lado y con nerviosismo – tú eres Elliot de la Suite dorada y estás aquí para almorzar juntos porque te invité.

\- Así es bebé.

La cara de Blaine era totalmente de asombro y confusión por lo que estaba pasando. Miró a Lionel como pidiendo que lo rescate, pero el hombre mayor sólo alzó los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kurt estaba en la cocina envolviendo una botella de vino cuando Lionel entró y observó todo lo que estaba listo.

\- Realmente estás haciendo un trabajo estupendo, tu desempeño es excepcional.

\- Muchas gracias.

Blaine entró en ese momento desesperado, era obvio que estaba huyendo del hombre en la sala y Kurt se agachó simulando revisar algo en el piso – Lionel, el hombre al que quiero mide alrededor de 1.80 metro, delgado pero excelente físico, muy bien definido de hecho, piel blanca, cabello castaño y ojos azules. Es increíblemente atractivo y tiene un hijo llamado Ty.

El ojiazul quería que la tierra se abriera en ese momento y lo tragara, estaba totalmente aterrado.

Lionel se quedó estupefacto – señor, lo lamento mucho, yo…

\- No lo lamentes, sólo encuéntralo donde sea, por favor.

\- Blaaineee – la voz en tono seductor de Elliot llenaba el lugar – el ojimiel hizo un gesto de desesperación al hombre mayor y salió de la cocina.

Kurt se levantó y miro de lado a su jefe, estaba pálido y esperaba que le dijera algo, pero éste sólo se quedó en silencio observándolo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Blaine y Elliot estaban sentados esperando que les sirvan la comida, el pelinegro no dejaba de hablar, ya tenía mareado al ojimiel, quien trataba de sonreír por cortesía. Rufus se acercó en ese momento a su dueño y el moreno agradeció a todos los santos, los ángeles, las hadas o a quien sea que le hubiese enviado una distracción.

\- Hey Rufus, tranquilo amigo, siéntate aquí – le acariciaba la cabeza mientras el perro se acomodaba a su lado.

Lionel y Kurt salieron, el castaño trataba de mantenerse de espalda a la mesa mientras su jefe los atendía.

\- Quiero agua – dijo el ojiazul al castaño y éste no sabía qué hacer, si se giraba y acercaba a la mesa Blaine lo descubriría de inmediato. Sentía que empezaba a hiperventilarse. Lionel se dio cuenta y tomó la jarra con agua que tenía Kurt en la mano.

El almuerzo parecía nunca terminar, el castaño no veía la hora en que esa tortura llegara a su final.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- ¡Qué día! – suspiró el ojiazul cuando se dirigía a marcar su salida.

\- ¿Mucho trabajo papá?

\- Sí Ty, bastante. Hoy ha sido extenuante en verdad.

\- Ya quiero crecer un poco más para empezar a trabajar y poder ayudarte.

\- Cariño, eso no es necesario. No quiero que te preocupes por…

\- Sí es necesario y claro que me preocupo, no es justo que trabajes tanto y sé que lo haces por mí. No deseo ser una carga.

\- ¿De dónde sacas eso?

\- Si fueras tú solo, te alcanzaría con lo que ganaras en cualquier otro trabajo, pero necesitas más dinero por mí.

El ojiazul le acarició el rostro con ternura – bebé, jamás serás una carga para mí, eres mi vida, mi mundo, mi razón de ser, todo lo que hago por ti lo hago con mucho amor y alegría. La felicidad de mi alma eres tú y si no te tuviera, estaría muy solo y me sentiría triste.

\- Tendrías al abuelo.

\- Es diferente, hay muchas clases de soledad y tú llegaste a terminar con la mía.

\- Te amo papá – lo abrazó.

\- Te amo tanto Ty – lo envolvió con sus brazos.

Muy linda escena y lamento ser la piedra en tu zapato Kurt pero hay cosas que no pueden ser.

\- ¿De qué hablas Puck?

\- Mis ojos están atentos a todo lo que ocurre en este hotel, he sido testigi de tantas cosas a través de estos monitores.

\- Sí, es divertido ver lo que pasa – interrumpió el pequeño.

\- Amor, no debes intervenir en la conversación de dos adultos.

\- Lo siento, lo olvidé. Pero es que es divertido observar los monitores, me gusta cuando me dejas con Puck porque nos divertimos muchos.

\- Ve a esperarme allá niño fisgón – señaló con el dedo hacia un lado mientras reía y Ty se fue.

\- Me decías – el castaño hizo una mueca.

\- Kurt, eres mi amigo y sabes que te quiero mucho, pero es mi obligación reportar todo lo que pasa con los empleados, cosas como tomar el traje de un huésped y usarlo o como…

\- No sigas, ya entendí – bajó la mirada – ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- No quiero que tengas problemas, pero has sido muy travieso.

El ojiazul suspiró resignado y levantó los hombros en señal de rendición.

\- Sólo hay una forma de solucionar esto… que me pagues una cerveza bien fría.

Kurt sonrió – gracias Puck, eres el mejor.

\- El fin de semana estoy libre.

\- Perfecto, el fin de semana vamos a buscar esa cerveza. Ya me tengo que ir.

\- Que tengas una excelente tarde Kurt.

\- Tú igual y de nuevo gracias – lo abrazó sinceramente – Nos vemos mañana.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- Buenas tardes, soy Elliot Gilbert y estoy en la Suite…

\- Dorada, lo sé. Dígame en qué puedo ayudarle – ofreció el hombre de la recepción del hotel.

\- Quería saber si consiguió mi boleto para el evento de Motta.

\- Por supuesto señor, tal como lo pidió. Está ubicado en la misma mesa que el Sr. Anderson.

\- ¡Perfecto! Ustedes son fantásticos realmente. ¿Y qué costo tiene?

\- Son $30.000 dólares señor.

\- ¿Qué? ¿$30.000 dólares por una cena?

\- Cuando se compran boletos de última hora siempre cuestan más, sobretodo tomando en cuenta todo lo que tuvieron que hacer los organizadores para poderlo ubicar en la mesa que usted quería.

\- En fin, todo sea por estar junto a Blaine. Cárguelo a mi tarjeta.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El moreno estaba con Artie fuera del hotel, se disponían a subir a su vehículo cuando vio a Elliot salir – súbete rápido – dijo angustiado.

\- Sabes que no puedo – contestó su asesor.

Blaine lo cargó y metió al auto a toda prisa, aventó la silla de ruedas dentro y él se lanzó prácticamente encima.

\- Arranca – le dijo al chofer.

\- ¿Qué rayos te ocurre? – decía el hombre arrinconado contra la puerta y con la silla y Blaine aplastándolo.

\- Él ocurre – señaló a Elliot.

Conforme el vehículo avanzó, se acomodaron y Blaine soltó el aire contenido.


	9. Cap 9: Un Nuevo Encuentro

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Me alegra haberte divertido =) Blaine quería meterse debajo de las piedras jajaja

*** _jeny_ **En algún momento tendrá que hacerlo. Se van a encontrar varias veces ;)

*** _Emily Tobar P._ **Jajaja Blaine huyendo de Elliot y Kurt escondiéndose xD fue una situación hilarante :P

*** lety bl **Jajaja la verdad es que sí, Elliot es medio pesado jajaja. Cosas interesantes van a ocurrir =)

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**"****Un Nuevo Encuentro"**

* * *

.

\- Déjame decirte que ya lo investigué y elegiste muy bien. Elliot Gilbert es un empresario multimillonario, no está envuelto en ninguna cosa ilícita o rara, jamás se ha involucrado en escándalos, además viene de una excelente familia, tiene una imagen pulcra y en política es neutral. Es perfecto para ti Blaine.

\- Ese no es el hombre que me interesa Artie.

\- ¿Cómo que no es él? Tú dijiste claramente Elliot Gilbert de la Suite Dorada y lo hice investigar y es él.

\- No sé qué pasó, pero te digo que no es él, es todo un misterio. El hombre que me gusta es alto, tiene una piel blanca pero en un tono perfecto, hermosos ojos azu… ¡ES ÉL! ¡MIRA, ES ÉL!

\- ¿Quién? ¿Dónde?

\- El que va allá cruzando la calle y está con su hijo. Cordell detén el auto por favor.

Blaine salió corriendo en dirección del ojiazul para alcanzarlo – ¡Elliot! ¡Elliot espera! – lo tomó del brazo – ¡Hola! Creo que no me escuchabas cuando te estaba llamando.

\- ¡Hola!

\- Ty, ¿cómo estás?

\- ¡Hola Blaine! Muy bien ¿y tú?

\- Fantástico – les sonrió a los dos. ¿Sabes? Me pasó algo muy loco, te invité a almorzar y llegaste, pero no eras tú.

\- No entiendo – dijo el castaño tratando de disimular.

\- Te envié una invitación y te esperaba emocionado, pero llegó otra persona con tu mismo nombre, eso fue totalmente raro.

\- No sé de qué hablas.

\- ¿Siguen hospedados en el hotel?

\- No, de hecho ya nos fuimos de ahí.

\- ¡Oh! Con razón, no tienes idea de la sorpresa que me llevé.

\- Ya me imagino – le sonrió – son los misterios de la vida.

\- ¿A dónde van? Los puedo llevar, voy al este.

\- No, vamos hacia otro lado, a una fiesta a sólo unas calles de aquí y tendrías que desviarte.

\- No hay problema, los llevo, será un placer hacerlo.

\- No, está bien. Nos gusta caminar, es un buen ejercicio.

\- Bien, pero ¿cómo hago para localizarte?

\- Existe algo que se llama celular – comentó Ty.

Kurt lo miró con cara de pocos amigos, Blaine rió.

\- No te preocupes, yo era así a su edad.

\- Vaya, qué consuelo me das – dijo el castaño riendo.

\- Oye, ¿qué estás insinuando? – el moreno protestó divertido – Bueno, ¿me puedes dar tu número?

\- Mejor dame el tuyo y yo te llamo.

\- Joven, tenga mi tarjeta – dijo Artie quien se acercaba – Aquí puede llamarme y yo lo pondré en contacto con Blaine.

\- Gracias, muy amable.

\- No pierdas la tarjeta y por favor llama cuando quieras, no importa la hora, siempre voy a estar para ti.

El castaño se sonrojó y Ty sonrió al darse cuenta de que algo pasaba entre su papá y su nuevo amigo.

\- Blaine nos tenemos que ir.

\- No seas mal educado Artie, estamos conversando.

\- Tranquilo, ve a cumplir con tus obligaciones.

\- ¿Ves? Él es más juicioso que tú – dijo el hombre en silla de ruedas y el moreno rodó los ojos.

\- ¿Y a dónde tienes que ir? – pregunto Ty.

\- Tengo que dar un discurso en el Bronx.

\- ¿Discurso sobre qué? – inquirió el castaño con curiosidad.

\- Las viviendas, la calidad de vida.

\- ¿Tienes algún proyecto para mejorar eso?

\- No, sólo voy a hablar un poco al respecto, ya sabes y tengo citados varios medios.

\- ¡Oh! Ya veo. Bueno, nos tenemos que ir. Adiós.

\- ¡Hey! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué te enojaste?

\- ¿Quién dice que estoy enojado?

\- Por tu forma de hablarme, aunque no lo creas estoy aprendiendo a conocerte Elliot y estás enojado por algo que dije.

\- Arruga la nariz cuando está enojado – comentó el niño.

\- Sí, eso es cierto, arrugas la nariz muy dulcemente.

\- Bueno, ¿es que ustedes dos se ponen de acuerdo o qué?

El moreno rió – Ya hablando seriamente, dime qué fue lo que dije que te molestó.

\- ¿Quieres saber?

\- Por favor.

\- Creo que deberías invertir en los proyectos que presentas en tus planes de campaña, hacer algo realmente por mejorar la calidad de vida de las personas en barrios pobres y no nada más dar un discurso que alguien escribió por ti y sólo te aprendiste de memoria. La vida no es fácil en el Bronx.

\- ¿Y usted cómo sabe eso? – indagó Artie.

\- Porque yo crecí ahí, sé de lo que hablo. Las condiciones de vida no son buenas, hay que luchar mucho para poder seguir adelante y labrarse un camino, eso sin mencionar la inseguridad constante y toda una lista de cosas que no están bien ahí.

Y si me disculpan, ya nos tenemos que ir, despídete Ty.

\- Adiós Blaine, señor.

El ojimiel se los quedó mirando como se alejaban y sonrió enormemente.

\- Es la primer persona que conozco que es capaz de dejarte con la boca cerrada y decirte las verdades en la cara. Y lo escuchas con atención que es más de lo que yo recibo de ti. Si me prestaras esa misma atención a las cosas que te digo Blaine, entonces…

\- Lo siento Artie, no eres mi tipo – rió.

\- No seas tonto, sabes a lo que me refiero.

Se dirigieron al auto y emprendieron su camino.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- He estado pensando en tu amigo – dijo Artie.

\- ¿Cuál amigo?

\- El del otro día, el que iba por la calle con su hijo.

\- Cuidado que sólo a mí me puede gustar.

\- Ya vas a empezar Blaine. Pórtate serio. Te decía que he estado pensando en él y llegué a la conclusión de quién se cree que es para hablarte así, me refiero a las cosas que te dijo acerca de tu campaña y esas cosas.

\- Te voy a decir quién es, es un hombre maravilloso, distinto a todos los que he conocido, alguien diferente y que no tiene miedo de decir las cosas que piensa, es honesto y actúa bajo los preceptos en los que cree.

\- Eso suena genial, pero no sé si deberías interesarte en él.

\- Hagamos un trato Artie, si tu consigues que él vaya conmigo al evento de Motta, te prometo que me voy a portar bien y haré todo lo que me digas, no voy a protestar ante tus ideas y le diré a Motta y a los medios lo que quieras.

\- ¿Estás hablando en serio Blaine?

\- Totalmente.

\- Estoy empezando a sospechar que ese tal Elliot te gusta realmente.

\- Demasiado Artie, pero no sólo es gusto, él me provoca algo que nunca antes había sentido por nadie. No te puedo explicar lo que es porque ni yo mismo lo sé, pero cuando lo veo siento que estuviera flotando, ya sé, ya sé, es cursi lo que estoy diciendo, pero él me hace sentir de una forma diferente, especial.

\- Pues no estaría nada mal para que ya vayas sentando cabeza, aunque eso iría en contra de lo que quiero hacer.

\- Creo que te dejé muy claro que no voy a seguir con tu juego de la imagen de bisexual y que me voy a definir por una mujer, jamás va a pasar y si quieres en algún momento que deje de tener la fama de playboy y que formalice con alguien, él es ese alguien.

\- ¿Te das cuenta lo que estás diciendo Blaine? Lo conociste hace unos días y ya quieres formalizar. Tiene un hijo, ¿sabes la responsabilidad que acarrea?

Claro que eso te daría la imagen de hombre de familia y sería fantástico.

\- Ni siquiera lo piensas Artie, a Elliot y a Ty no los metas en tus planes, ellos no tienen nada que ver en tu locura. Estoy seriamente interesado en él y su hijo es genial y si voy a involucrarme con ellos, es totalmente fuera del ojo público.

\- Bien, pero entonces debes ser más cuidadoso con lo que haces, recuerda que ya salieron en el periódico una vez.

\- Sí, lo haré. Lo entiendo y no quiero que se vean envueltos en la locura de los medios.

\- Ok, lo voy a hacer Blaine – suspiró.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Conseguir que vaya al evento de Motta.

\- ¡Gracias! Y yo voy a cumplir con mi promesa.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- Ty cariño es hora de dormir.

\- Sí papá, ahí voy – corrió y se metió en la cama.

\- Las próximas semanas van a ser un tanto complicadas con lo de la capacitación, no voy a disponer de mucho tiempo y por favor, quiero que no andes paseando por el hotel.

\- Es que me aburro.

\- Lo sé amor y lo lamento tanto, quisiera poder darte otra vida, que tuvieras una infancia normal, que vayas a jugar con tus amigos, que practiques deportes, cualquier cosa que te guste y no que pases metido en el hotel.

\- Papá no te pongas así, soy feliz. No me importa no ir a otros lados, sé que estás trabajando duro por nosotros. No voy a deambular por ahí, lo prometo. Yo me porto bien.

\- Sí bebé, siempre te portas bien, eres un niño maravilloso y muy educado.

\- Me has criado bien.

\- Eso trato, hago mi mayor esfuerzo.

\- Haces un gran trabajo papá – le sonrió.

Al castaño se le empañaron los ojos – eres mi vida, mi mayor alegría, mi bendición más grande. ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

\- Lo harías muy bien igual porque eres muy trabajador y te gusta ayudar a los demás, eres bueno y generoso y un luchador. Sé que no lo digo a menudo, pero estoy muy orgulloso de ti papá, estoy orgulloso de quien eres y orgulloso de ser tu hijo.

\- Ty – lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas – eso es todo lo que quiero. Si puedo hacer que tú estés orgulloso de mí, estoy bien, nada más importa – lo abrazó fuertemente.

\- Papá te amo y sé que no es fácil criar un hijo solo, pero lo haces increíblemente, no hay nadie como tú, yo no hubiera querido ser hijo de nadie que no seas tú, estoy orgulloso de ti, soy muy feliz contigo y me alegra que vayas a ser el nuevo administrador del hotel, te lo has ganado con todo tu trabajo y esfuerzo.

Eres un excelente papá y mi mejor amigo. Quiero que seas feliz y tengas todo lo que mereces. Te amo mucho, te amo más de lo que piensas, te amo inmensamente.

El ojiazul lloraba abrazado a su pequeño, se sentía tan dichoso de tenerlo, no había sacrificio que no haría por él y por procurarle una mejor vida. Su hijo lo llenaba y lo hacía inmensamente feliz – te amo Ty, con un amor infinito te amo mi niño, eres mi vida entera. Y ahora vamos a dormir, se hace tarde y mañana tienes que ir a la escuela.

Una cosa más Ty, no quiero que te acerques a Blaine.

\- ¿Por qué? Él es genial y me agrada.

\- A mí también y es por eso que no debes acercártele. No está bien todo esto.

\- No hacemos nada malo, somos nosotros todo el tiempo, la única cosa es que él cree que tu nombre es Elliot pero…

\- Sin peros amor, por favor, sólo mantente alejado.

\- Está bien papá.

\- ¡Gracias! – lo tapó con el edredón y lo besó en la frente – descansa mi pequeñito, recuerda siempre que papá te ama.


	10. Cap 10: El Beso

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10**

**"****El Beso"**

* * *

.

Kurt estaba recibiendo junto con sus compañeros las instrucciones del día cuando vio a Artie acercarse en busca de Lionel.

\- Cúbreme – le dijo el ojiazul desesperado a Mike y éste se puso delante. Otra de las amigas se dio cuenta y se acomodó para taparlo bien.

\- Por favor, necesito que me ayude, estoy seguro que usted puede averiguar en dónde vive Elliot, el que estaba en la Suite dorada, pero ya se cambió de hotel, ya sabe el que tiene un hijo, no el Elliot que fue a comer con Blaine. Necesito que le entregue la invitación.

\- Haré todo lo posible por localizarlo señor.

\- Muchas gracias Lioenel. En la tarde pasaré por aquí para saber si ha tenido algún resultado.

\- Está bien señor.

El hombre se quedó esperando a que todos salieran y tomó del brazo a Kurt – tenemos que hablar, es sobre el Sr. Anderson – El castaño estaba muy nervioso, no tenía idea de lo que le iba a decir.

\- Yo no sé qué decir.

\- Esto es para ti Kurt, es la invitación a un evento.

\- No puedo ir, eso es para gente de dinero, además quiero detener toda esta confusión.

\- Entonces debes ir al evento y hablar con el Sr. Anderson antes de que siga pasando más tiempo. Se ve que es un buen hombre y está seriamente interesado en ti.

\- ¿Debo ir?

\- Hazlo, es una gran oportunidad para que hablen.

\- Bien, lo haré.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Sus amigos se encargaron de ayudarlo a conseguir un traje elegante de otro de los huéspedes y a que se arreglase correctamente para el evento, aunque él seguía dudando si debía ir o no.

\- Creo que esto es un error – decía el castaño preocupado.

\- No, no lo es. Vas a ir, vas a disfrutar del evento, vas a comer esos deliciosos manjares de gente rica y vas a hablar con Blaine, punto final.

\- Tengo miedo Mike.

\- Tranquilo, es obvio que él tiene sentimientos hacia ti y Ty. Sabrá entender.

\- Eso espero.

\- Luces genial papá, Blaine se va a quedar con la boca abierta cuando te vea.

\- Gracias cariño. Por favor obedeces a Mike.

\- Sí papá, tranquilo.

\- Sí, no te preocupes por nada, Ty es un niño excelente y no da ningún problema.

\- Gracias por cuidarlo.

\- Descuida, para estamos los amigos.

\- Muero de nervios, nunca me sentí así.

\- Tranquilo, sólo ve y disfruta el momento y sé tú mismo. Blaine está loquito por ti.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- ¿Dónde está? No lo veo.

\- Tranquilo Blaine, Lionel me aseguró que lo localizó y sí vendrá, ahora vamos con las personas que nos interesan, debemos conseguir su apoyo.

El lugar estaba lleno de las personas más importantes e influyentes y Kurt se sentía como un pez fuera del agua en cuanto llegó.

\- ¡Elliot, viniste! – dijo feliz.

\- ¡Hola Blaine!

\- Wow, luces espectacular.

\- Gracias, igual tú.

\- No hay comparación, eres simplemente tan hermoso y me alegra que estés aquí.

\- Gracias por invitarme.

\- Gracias a ti por aceptar venir – los ojos le brillaban de una forma especial y no podía dejar de mirar al castaño como si fuese la joya más hermosa y perfecta del mundo.

\- Blaine, tengo que decirte algo importante.

\- Ya habrá tiempo para eso, ¿bailamos?

El ojiazul suspiró y tomó la mano que le había sido ofrecida. Se sentía entre las nubes mientras caminaba con el político hacia el centro del elegante salón, el contacto de sus manos se sentía tan bien, como si hubiesen sido creadas para sostenerse de esa forma.

El moreno colocó una mano en la espalda del castaño y apretó el agarre de la otra mano, Kurt ubicó su mano libre en el hombro del hombre que lo tenía tan fascinado. Sus cuerpos se movían despacio y al compás de la música que se prestaba perfecta para crear un momento romántico.

\- Blaine, tengo algo que confesarte.

\- Yo igual, me gustas mucho, pero no sólo es eso, me haces sentir cosas que jamás nadie había logrado. Cuando estoy contigo siento que nada más importa. Me haces querer ser mejor todo el tiempo.

\- Blaine, yo…

\- Ya sé que es poco tiempo el que llevamos de conocernos y tal vez pienses que es muy apresurado de mi parte, pero creo que me estoy enamorando de ti y daría lo que sea por saber que soy correspondido en este sentimiento que crece en mí día a día.

\- Eres correspondido – respondió el ojiazul en un susurro.

El ojimiel sonrió y se acercó lentamente hasta juntar sus labios, Kurt comenzó a temblar ligeramente al contacto, pero se fue dejando llevar. Una increíble sensación recorría sus cuerpos, era algo que no sabían cómo describir pero que les gustaba demasiado.

Era un beso tierno, suave pero delicioso que los hacía sentirse en el cielo. Luego de varios segundos, Blaine rozó suavemente los labios de Kurt con sus dientes haciéndolo abrir ligeramente la boca y pudo sentir la calidez de su lengua. Apenas un toque, pero era tan perfecto que no se podía explicar con palabras.

Se separaron por un instante y se miraron a los ojos, Blaine le sonrió y Kurt se sonrojó, luego de eso volvieron a besarse delicadamente, saboreando cada centímetro de los labios del otro.

Llegado el momento de la cena, se puso algo nervioso al ver tantos cubiertos, copas, vasos y demás. Luego respiró profundamente y empezó a repasar en su cabeza el uso de cada uno, el cual conocía por su entrenamiento en el hotel para cuando atendían los grandes banquetes o cenas importantes de los huéspedes – tú puedes – se decía mentalmente – tú sabes qué cubiertos usar Kurt, no tengas miedo, lo vas a hacer bien, sólo relájate.

Los nervios del ojiazul se habían calmado con respecto a la cena, pero lo tenía temblando el hecho de que Elliot estaba sentado del otro lado de Blaine y no dejaba de hablar y mirarlo, insistía que lo conocía de alguna parte y el castaño negaba vehemente.

Aprovechó que el pelinegro tenía acaparado al político para levantarse e irse. Iba caminando por el corredor principal del lugar cuando alguien lo agarró del brazo.

\- ¿A dónde te vas? ¿Por qué me dejas? Y en medio de una pesadilla.

\- Es tarde Blaine y tú estabas ocupado con…

\- Con la pesadilla – dijo refiriéndose a Gilbert, haciendo reír al castaño.

\- Lo lamento, pensé que estabas entretenido.

\- Oh no, sin ti no es posible. Si realmente te tienes que ir, déjame llevarte.

\- Vine con el chofer, no es necesario.

\- ¡Oh! Bueno, permíteme acompañarte hasta tu vehículo por lo menos.

\- Está bien – caminaron hasta llegar al estacionamiento y ahí Kurt le señaló el auto último modelo.

\- Wow, vaya que es elegante.

\- Sí, aunque esas cosas no me importan – contestó el castaño.

\- Lo sé, eres un hombre excepcional. Pero dime, ¿cuándo nos vamos a ver?

\- ¿A ver?

\- Por favor, luego de esta noche y la forma en la que nos besamos. Te aseguro que para mí no es un juego, eres especial e importante para mí.

\- Tú también lo eres para mí Blaine, te lo puedo asegurar.

El moreno tomó por el rostro al ojiazul y unió sus labios suavemente, al cabo de varios segundos, Kurt sentía como Blaine abría su boca un poco más e hizo lo mismo permitiéndole profundizar el beso.

El moreno recorría cada milímetro de la boca del castaño, pasaron así varios minutos y se estremecía de una forma que nunca lo había hecho, realmente disfrutaba lo que estaba sintiendo y sabía que Blaine también lo disfrutaba.

Cuando se separaron, el ojimiel le acarició el rostro – te juro que eres importante para mí Elliot – y cuando ese nombre fue pronunciado, Kurt se tensó y la magia se rompió.

\- Me tengo que ir, que tengas una linda noche – dijo mientras salía corriendo prácticamente.

\- Tú igual, cuídate y por favor, llámame.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- Cuéntame, ¿qué tal estuvo? – preguntaba Mike emocionado.

\- Fue lo más increíble. Mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera podido imaginar. Blaine es un sueño, es tan dulce, amable, inteligente. La velada fue realmente maravillosa.

\- ¿Y qué más? No omitas detalles.

\- Nos besamos.

\- Kurt, ¡estoy en shock! ¡Cuánta alegría siento por ti!

\- Lo sé Mike, siempre has compartido estas cosas conmigo, eres mi mejor amigo, mi hermano y tu apoyo jamás me ha faltado.

\- ¿Te pidió que fueran novios?

\- No, claro que no, nos besamos por primera vez, no me iba a pedir eso de inmediato.

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- Porque esas cosas sólo pasan en las películas.

\- Cuéntame, ¿cómo fue cundo le dijiste lo de la confusión de nombres?

\- No lo hice – su semblante decayó.

\- ¿Por qué? Fuiste a eso Kurt.

\- Lo intenté varias veces, pero él siempre me lo impidió y ya con lo de los besos y lo que me hace sentir, lo olvidé después. De hecho, todo iba a la perfección hasta que me llamó Elliot y sentí que el mundo se me caía a pedazos.

\- Amigo, tienes que hacer algo.

\- Lo sé, pero debo pensar bien qué cosa. No quiero lastimarlo ni que vaya a pensar que me estaba burlando o lo estaba engañando o cualquier cosa que le cruce por la cabeza. Necesito decirle la verdad, pero tengo que encontrar el momento adecuado.

\- Ya verás que todo se soluciona Kurt, mereces ser feliz con un buen hombre que te corresponda y valore. Y Blaine es fantástico.

\- Sé que lo es y es por eso que debo encontrar el momento correcto para aclarar todo, no sólo es lo del nombre, también está el hecho de que él cree que soy otra persona, que tengo dinero y pertenezco a su círculo social.

Nunca había tenido sentimientos encontrados por alguien, porque así como quiero decirle la verdad, también me aterra que luego de eso ya no quiera saber nada de mí.

\- Eso me huele a que no sólo te gusta, ¿o me equivoco?

\- No Mike, no te equivocas, me estoy enamorando de Blaine.


	11. Cap 11: Te Amo

_Han estado pidiendo klex para esta parejita, así que aquí les dejo un capítulo del encuentro entre estos dos enamorados :3_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 11**

**"****Te Amo"**

* * *

.

Los días seguían pasando y estos se fueron convirtiendo en semanas en las que Blaine salía casi a diario con Kurt, en ocasiones iba Ty también y en otras los dos solos.

El ojiazul sentía que las cosas se salían de sus manos, no quería continuar con el engaño, pero no encontraba el momento para hablar.

Kurt esperaba a Blaine para ir a una cena romántica, ahí tenía pensado decirle, no podía seguirlo postergando. Miraba nervioso el reloj cada cinco minutos y no se percató que el moreno iba llegando. Cuando Blaine lo vio al castaño pensó que era demasiado hermoso y él era afortunado de estar saliendo con ese bello ángel. Se acercó, lo tomó por la cintura y lo aprisionó contra su cuerpo para empezar a besarlo muy despacio.

Luego de la cena, caminaban por el parque tomados de la mano hasta que Blaine se detuvo.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

El político sacó una caja de su saco y la abrió mostrando una cadena con un pequeño dije – esto es para ti por nuestro primer mes juntos.

\- ¿Nuestro primer mes?

\- Ya sé que no lo hemos hablado oficialmente, pero llevamos un mes saliendo como pareja, porque las otras salidas fueron como amigos, y bueno, aunque no te lo dije, yo te considero mi novio.

\- Blaine…

\- ¿No quieres que seamos novios? Si es así, no sabría qué decir realmente porque te amo impresionantemente y muchos podrían decir que es una locura, que nadie se enamora tan intensamente en un mes, pero lo estoy, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, aunque eso ya lo sabías.

Hizo una pausa y respiro profundamente – bueno, si no quieres, igual esto lo compré para ti por…

\- Te amo Blaine.

El moreno sonrió y sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo impresionante.

\- Así que novios secretos, ¿eh? Tan secretos que ni yo sabía – los dos se miraron y empezaron a reír.

\- Es imposible no amarte, además eres lo mejor que me ha pasado – suspiró.

\- Feliz primer mes – cruzó sus brazos por el cuello del moreno y lo besó.

\- ¿Quieres venir conmigo al hotel?

\- Pero Artie y los demás.

\- No estoy aquí por asuntos políticos, así que nadie vino conmigo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kurt estaba tan feliz y enamorado que se olvidó por completo de lo que le iba a decir y de que alguien podía reconocerlo en el hotel. Su mirada estaba fija en los enormes y hermosos ojos del político quien lo sostenía a escasos centímetros mientras se daban pequeños besos.

Al entrar a la habitación, el moreno tocó con sus manos el rostro al castaño y empezó a besárselo con dulzura hasta que regresó a sus labios los cuales acarició con su lengua – te amo tanto – dijo sincero el ojimiel – y deseo que seas parte de todo lo que es importante para mí. Eres alguien muy especial y sabes que me alegro tanto de tenerte en mi vida. Cuando estoy contigo nada más importa porque me haces sentir tan completo – sujetó su mano y le dio un tierno beso en los nudillos. Kurt observaba y suspiraba enamorado, ese era el efecto que tenía el moreno sobre él – Cada día doy gracias por haberte conocido.

\- También te amo y no veo mi vida sin ti – fue lo único que dijo pero nada más era necesario. Juntaron nuevamente sus labios demostrándose de una forma sublime todo el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Los besos se iban volviendo más apasionados, pronto las caricias se hicieron presentes y la ropa empezó a caer a medida que iba representando un estorbo. Blaine besaba con adoración la blanca piel de Kurt mientras la recorría con sus manos. El castaño tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de aquellos suaves y húmedos labios.

Luego él hizo lo mismo con Blaine, sin dejar un solo milímetro de piel sin haber sido besado y acariciado. El moreno lo tomó por la cintura y empezó a agarrar con sus dedos el elástico del boxer del castaño y lo deslizó suavemente hacia abajo hasta dejarlo totalmente expuesto.

El ojiazul se ruborizó al sentir como Blaine observaba todo su cuerpo ahora desnudo – simplemente hermoso, eres lo más hermoso que mis ojos han tenido la suerte de poder admirar – lo empezó a besar y fueron acomodándose en la cama.

Compartían caricias dulces y amorosas y otras muy íntimas y totalmente apasionadas. Kurt sujetó el boxer del moreno y se lo fue bajando mientras sus labios recorrían la piel que estaba siendo expuesta.

Cuando las cosas estaban muy intensas, el ojimiel miró fijamente al castaño – ¿qué prefieres? – preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- Honestamente, muero por sentirte.

\- Eso sería maravilloso, quiero estar dentro de ti – contestó dando pequeños besos.

\- Pero también quiero estar dentro de ti – La expresión del político cambió un poco en ese momento y Kurt se dio cuenta ¿Qué ocurre? Ya entiendo, quieres que te de todo pero tú no puedes dármelo.

\- No es eso.

\- ¿Entonces? Si no es eso, ¿qué es Blaine?

\- No he estado lo suficientemente enamorado ni confiado en alguien en muchos años como para entregarme de esa forma.

\- ¿Y eso quiere decir qué exactamente?

\- Que me acabo de dar cuenta de que te amo y confío tanto en ti, al punto de querer dártelo todo.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que…

\- Será maravilloso sentir tu cuerpo dentro del mío. Así de grande es el amor que te tengo.

\- Blaine – suspiró antes de que el moreno capturara sus labios – Tú primero, realmente quiero, deseo sentirte – El hombre de cabello rizado repartió besos y caricias pero se detuvo en seco - ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

\- Esto no estaba planeado, sólo está sucediendo.

\- ¿Y?

\- No tengo preservativos. Te aseguro que no he estado con nadie en mucho tiempo y estoy limpio, ya sé que no es una garantía para ti…

\- Blaine, sé que puede ser algo irresponsable, pero no me importa, además, te creo. Si dices que estás limpio, lo estás, confío en ti completamente porque te amo mucho.

\- No más de lo que yo te amo.

El ojimiel empezó a recorrer con sus dientes las piernas del castaño separándolas con cuidado. Cada cosa que hacía tenía a Kurt suspirando, gimiendo y aferrándose a la sábana con fuerza.

En un determinado momento el ojiazul sintió que le separó más las piernas y de pronto un peso mayor se situaba sobre su cuerpo, la lengua de Blaine estaba probando sus labios provocando que una ola de calor lo recorriera por completo. Gimió despacio y volvió a sentir esa lengua rozándolo y entrando muy despacio en su boca – Blaine, eres increíble y te amo tanto – Continuaron besándose hasta que escuchó un gemido del moreno que le erizó la piel – "También te amo, demasiado" se volvieron a besar y empezó a acomodarse.

Envolvió con sus brazos por completo al castaño y lo besó de una forma muy romántica mientras se iba hundiendo dentro de su cuerpo. Kurt se aferró a su espalda y siguió disfrutando tanto del beso como de la maravillosa sensación de su novio llenándolo. Era tan perfecto, tan excitante y a la vez tan excelso, porque Blaine no sólo estaba llenándolo con su cuerpo, lo llenaba en el corazón haciéndolo sentir amado y le llenaba el alma provocándole la seguridad de haber encontrado a la persona adecuada para compartir su vida.

Blaine separó sus labios por unos segundos y lo observó - ¿estás bien? – el castaño abrió los ojos, sus miradas encontrándose plácidamente y le sonrió.

\- Estoy más que bien – llevó una de sus manos a la cadera del ojimiel y empezó a acariciársela instando a que se mueva.

Los sonidos que ambos emitían eran totalmente excitantes para el otro. Blaine se sentó y Kurt se colocó a horcajadas en sus muslos acomodándose despacio – Oh… ah… Blaineee… así te siento más… ah…

El hombre de ojos dorados cruzó sus brazos entre la cintura y la cadera de su novio apegándolo más a su cuerpo haciendo que Kurt emitiera un fuerte grito de placer. Sus movimientos estaban hermosamente sincronizados y sus labios hinchados degustando el sabor dulce del otro.

El tiempo parecía eterno y ambos lo agradecían. Kurt empezó a empujar a Blaine haciéndolo quedar recostado sobre su espalda mientras él se seguía moviendo. El moreno sonreía y pensaba que era un espectáculo digno de los Dioses ver al castaño tan excitado.

Kurt se recostó sobre el pecho de su novio y volvieron a besarse. Al cabo de unos minutos, lo tomó fuertemente por la espalda y giró quedando encima del castaño y retomando la posición inicial, envolviendo a su novio con sus brazos y besándolo dulce pero apasionadamente mientras el ojiazul elevaba sus piernas para colocarlas sobre las caderas de su amor y cruzarlas lo mejor que podía.

El movimiento se fue volviendo cada vez más rápido y fuerte, ambos hombres gimiendo y jadeando dentro de la boca del otro sin dejar de repetirse que se amaban. Blaine movió con más intensidad las caderas a la vez que Kurt lo apretaba perfectamente y en cuestión de segundos sus cuerpos llegaron a la cúspide siendo invadidos por un orgasmo tan potente que los dejó temblando y respirando entrecortadamente por varios minutos.

Sin haber terminado de descender del climax, el ojimiel se acomodó para quedar de lado y mantener el cuerpo de su novio totalmente presionado contra el suyo. Metió su pierna entre las del castaño entrelazándolas de forma perfecta. Kurt seguía fuertemente abrazado a él y comenzó a besarlo.

\- Deberíamos bañarnos o por lo menos limpiarnos – dijo agitado el ojiazul y el moreno negó con la cabeza – nos vamos a quedar pegajosos.

\- No me importa, puedo morir pegado a ti, no pienso soltarte ni un segundo – el castaño sonrió y se volvieron a besar. Lo que estaban experimentando en ese momento era tan fuerte que podían haber muerto y lo harían felices y sin temor porque ya habían llegado al cielo juntos.

Kurt despertó y sonrió al verse entre los brazos de su novio y recordó todo lo que habían hecho, poniéndose rojo y dejando escapar una pequeña risita. Le acarició el rostro y el cabello al ojimiel mientras le daba pequeños besos.

\- Te amo Blaine, te amo, te amo, nunca había amado tanto a alguien. El moreno empezó a moverse y Kurt aprovechó para tratar de soltarse y al ver la hora casi se infarta, debía estar trabajando ya, así que con esfuerzo logró liberarse del agarre y se ubicó en el filo de la cama, se iba a levantar cuando vio tan plácidamente dormido a su amado que no pudo evitar sentir ternura, luego observó su cuerpo desnudo, un calor lo recorrió de inmediato y no pudo evitar pensar en lo increíble que sería estar dentro de Blaine, se aseguraría de hacerlo sentir tan bien como el ojimiel lo había hecho con él.

Se ruborizó ante sus pensamientos y se acercó – que me descuenten unas horas, no pasa nada – susurró para sí mismo y empezó a besar esos hermosos labios – Blaine, te amo *lo besaba * te amo * lo seguía besando.

El celular empezó a sonar en ese momento y lo cogió rápido. Rodó los ojos al ver en la pantalla el nombre de Lionel y contestó – sí… sí, ya sé que debería haber llegado… no… entiendo… voy para allá enseguida – colgó y tomó una respiración profunda, le dio un beso en los labios a Blaine, lo tapó con el edredón y se levantó. Se vestía a toda prisa mientras sonreía al contemplar a su amado. El teléfono volvió a sonar y Kurt bufó saliendo apresuradamente de la habitación.


	12. Cap 12: Hay Que Tomar Decisiones

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**"****Hay Que Tomar Decisiones"**

* * *

.

\- Kurt, lo que estás haciendo con el Sr. Anderson no puede seguir – cuestionaba Lionel.

\- ¿A qué se refiere?

\- Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando. ¿Quieres el puesto de Administrador del hotel o no?

\- ¡Claro que lo quiero!

\- Entonces aléjate del Sr. Anderson, porque en cualquier momento te pueden descubrir y eso va a arruinar todo por lo que has trabajado tanto.

\- Pero…

\- Aléjate de él, hasta que seas Administrador, entonces nadie podrá decir nada. Lamentablemente nuestra sociedad es muy crítica y si supieran de tu relación con él podrían pensar que andas tras su fortuna o tienes algún interés.

\- Eso no es cierto, lo amo.

\- A mí no tienes que aclarármelo, eso puedo suponerlo porque te conozco y eres un hombre bueno, de nobles sentimientos, pero como dije, la sociedad juzga todo de forma severa y si se llegan a enterar que un camarero sale con el postulante a Gobernador, ¿te imaginas el escándalo que sería?

Kurt bajó la mirada y luego hizo una mueca de desagrado ante esa idea.

\- Pero sería distinto si estuviera involucrado con un Administrador. Sé que no es justo, porque no somos menos por no tener cargos de gerencia, pero así son las cosas.

\- No quiero alejarme de Blaine, lo amo tanto, él es un hombre tan maravilloso y Ty lo adora y…

\- Sólo será hasta que consigas tu ascenso, yo no he mencionado que se separen o terminen, sólo dije que te alejes de él un tiempo. Falta tan poco para que seas Administrador, no lo eches a perder Kurt, por ti, por tu hijo, por el futuro de ambos. Sabes que es un puesto dónde vas a tener muchos privilegios y vas a ganar por lo menos 10 veces más.

\- ¿Tanto así? – los ojos del castaño se abrieron por la impresión – Sé que ganan más, pero no pensé que tanto.

\- Así es hijo, así que, actúa correctamente por tu futuro, ya luego podrás hacer lo que quieras. Sólo espera a tener tu ascenso.

\- Está bien, pero no será fácil.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kurt estaba trabajando cuando Lionel se le acercó y le entregó un sobre.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- El Sr. Anderson te envía esta invitación para el evento que tendrá lugar previo a las elecciones. Esta es tu oportunidad para alejarte.

\- ¿Pero cómo?

\- Ve al evento y dile que tendrás que alejarte, invéntale que tienes que viajar o alguna cosa o termina con él.

\- Pero antes dijiste que no debía terminar. No puedo hacer eso.

\- ¿Pero sí puedes seguir pretendiendo ser alguien que no eres?

\- Yo, no he hecho eso. Soy yo todo el tiempo, Blaine piensa que mi nombre es otro, pero soy yo, jamás he fingido nada.

\- Estuve pensándolo y tal vez es mejor eso, que le digas que deben terminar porque te vas a ir lejos. Ya cuando seas Administrador lo buscas de nuevo. Estoy seguro que él está tan enamorado de ti como tú de él, así que querrá regresar contigo enseguida.

\- ¿Y si no lo hace?

\- Lo hará.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kurt le contó lo que estaba ocurriendo a sus amigos, quienes le aconsejaron hacer lo que Lionel le decía, pues era la mejor opción. Además de que Blaine iba a estar muy ocupado con la etapa final de su campaña.

\- Las elecciones están cerca Kurt – dijo Mike – y tu ascenso también. Ambos van a estar muy ocupados, así que es el tiempo perfecto para estar separados y ya luego regresan o no termines con él, al final esa decisión es sólo tuya, pero aléjate.

Kurt se decidió a hacer eso, iría al evento previo a las elecciones y ahí hablaría con el ojimiel. Si daba por terminada la relación o no, no estaba seguro, dejaría que las cosas se dieran de forma natural en ese momento.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- Es un evento muy elegante. ¿Qué voy a usar?

\- Tranquilo – dijo una de sus amigas y compañeras – te hemos ayudado antes y lo volveremos a hacer.

Y así sucedió, consiguieron un traje elegante y muy caro, joyería fina, los zapatos perfectos y un estilista que lo arregle adecuadamente para la ocasión.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- Estoy muy nervioso, por ir a ese lugar y por hablar con Blaine. ¿Y si las cosas no salen bien?

\- ¿Dónde está Kurt Hummel? ¿Qué hiciste con él? – inquirió Mike – Porque Kurt es una de las personas más optimistas y positivas que conozco.

\- Tienes razón, todo va a salir bien, tiene que salir bien.

\- Diviértete, disfruta el evento y mantén tu mente clara al momento de hablar con él. Y ya sabes que puedes estar tranquilo porque yo me encargo de Ty.

\- ¡Gracias por todo!

\- ¡Suerte hermano!

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Kurt llegó al elegante edificio, los nervios lo comían vivo, sabía que esto iba a ser muy difícil, pero tenía que hacerlo. Hizo varias respiraciones largas y pausadas y entró al lugar.

En la puerta del salón estaban los guardias a quienes mostró su invitación y lo dejaron pasar. Saludaba cortésmente con una inclinación de cabeza a varias personas, aunque no las conociera, pero lo que más deseaba era ver a su novio.

\- ¡Por fin llegaste!

Al voltear, ahí estaban esos hermosos ojos color miel que lo contemplaban con amor y al mismo tiempo embelesados – luces tan perfecto, no me canso de admirar lo hermoso que eres y estás simplemente espectacular con ese traje.

\- Gracias Blaine – le sonrió – tú eres un sueño hecho realidad, eres tan atractivo. No hay palabras para describirte.

\- No hay palabras para describirte a ti, porque ninguna palabra sería suficiente.

\- Ustedes dos empalagan – dijo Artie con una mueca.

\- Un gusto verte de nuevo – musitó el castaño.

\- No le hagas caso, ven conmigo que quiero presentarte a unas personas.

\- No, prefiero que estemos los dos – no es que Kurt no quería ser presentando, lo que no quería es que al hacerlo, Blaine lo nombrara como Elliot Gilbert y sabía que seguramente muchas personas ahí presentes conocían al verdadero Elliot.

\- ¿Los dos? Tenemos mucho tiempo para estar los dos. Deseo que todos conozcan al maravilloso novio que tengo, no quiero que mantengamos esto en secreto por más tiempo.

Esas palabras produjeron una sensación de vacío en el estómago del ojiazul. En momentos como esos es cuando se arrepentía más que nunca de haber permitido que el mal entendido ocurriera y siguiera avanzando.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? Estás muy callado.

\- Sólo, tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante.

\- Realmente quieres que estemos sólo los dos, ¿cierto?

\- Así es.

\- Bien, lo que sea por ti mi amor. ¿Quieres bailar? – el castaño asintió.

La velada era perfecta, ellos dos bailando sin dejar de mirarse y sonreírse, conversando, compartiendo silencios, no había nada mejor que eso, sólo faltaba una cosa para que fuese perfecto y era poder besarse, ambos reprimían las ganas por saborear los labios del otro, pero sabían que hacerlo ahí era imposible.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras así? – preguntó el castaño.

\- Es que eres tan divino en todos los sentidos que me haces sentir como si fuese un adolescente enamorado. Y estoy tan seguro de…

\- Antes de que continúes, hay algo que tengo que decirte.

\- Seguro, ¿qué sucede?

\- Vas a estar muy ocupado, estás en la recta final de tu campaña, las elecciones están a nada ya…

\- Y quiero que estés conmigo a cada paso. Es por eso que quiero que todos te conozcan.

\- Eso no va a poder ser.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque tengo asuntos que atender y no voy a estar aquí.

\- ¿No puedes posponerlos?

\- Me temo que no, de hecho, esta es la última vez que nos vamos a ver en un tiempo.

El ojimiel suspiró - ¿estás seguro?

\- No… sí, quiero decir que sí. Es sólo que es difícil Blaine.

\- Para mí también va a ser difícil estar lejos de ti. Muero por abrazarte y besarte en este instante.

\- Y yo a ti, pero no se puede – dijo en un tono de resignación el ojiazul levantando los hombros.

\- Pero nada nos impide seguir bailando – lo tomó por la cintura y lo aprisionó más contra su cuerpo, sus miradas fijas en el otro mientras se movían al ritmo de la música.

Elliot se dio la vuelta y vio a la pareja, permaneció quieto en el lugar, debatiendo si se les acercaba o no.

\- Blaine, ven, te necesito en este momento – dijo Artie interrumpiéndolos y ganándose una mirada severa por parte del ojimiel.

\- Espérame amor, no tardo.

El castaño miró hacia un lado y se encontró de frente con Elliot que lo estaba observando, se puso pálido y sintió que la sangre se le congelaba. Se dio la vuelta y caminó a toda prisa del lugar.

\- ¿Este sitio no podía ser más pequeño? – decía para sí mismo al hacérsele interminable salir del salón.

\- Espera, espera. Quiero hablar contigo – la voz de Elliot se escuchaba cerca y Kurt sabía que se refería a él, por lo que apresuró más el paso.

Salió del salón y caminaba por el pasillo principal que lo llevaba hacia la salida cuando el pelinegro corrió para alcanzarlo. Él sabía que no podía correr también, pues haría obvio el hecho de que estaba huyendo del empresario.

\- ¡Hola!

\- Aa… ¡Hola!

\- Soy Elliot Gilbert.

\- ¡Oh sí! Elliot Gilbert, qué gusto verte.

\- ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que te conocía de algún lado, nunca olvido un rostro, aunque a veces me cuesta ubicar a las personas. ¡Wow! Ese anillo que cargas es impresionante, parece de colección.

\- Veo que eres muy conocedor – dijo el castaño tratando de sonreír.

\- ¡Claro! Es que amo la joyería.

\- Bueno, me tengo que ir, fue un gusto verte.

\- Espera un segundo, no te puede ir así.

\- Tengo prisa, disculpa.

\- Está bien, pero contéstame algo, ¿estás saliendo con Blaine?

\- ¿Perdón?

\- Es que me dio la impresión de que ustedes están juntos, los vi muy acaramelados.

\- De verdad, se me hace tarde – seguía avanzando, pero sin mucho éxito ya que Elliot caminaba delante suyo tapando el paso.

\- Aquí entre nosotros, anda, dime ¿estás saliendo con Blaine?

Kurt miró hacia los lados y se le acercó un poco – ¿no se lo vas a decir a nadie?

\- No, claro que no – respondió emocionado.

\- Yo tampoco – contestó y se fue.


	13. Cap 13: Tratando de Hacer lo Correcto

*** _Breen Ledesma_ **Amo esa broma y tenía que ponerla jajaja xD

*** _Emily Tobar P._ **Jajajaja, las quería hacer reír un rato xD De nada, sí, ya me había atrasado con la actualización, pero aquí y está y en la noche habrá otra ;)

*** _Soledad Rodriguez_ **Gracias Soledad! Me alegra que sigas disfrutando de estas historias.

*** _jeny_ **Siguen juntos, pero Kurt debe hablar antes de que se compliquen las cosas.

*** _DomiCrissColfer_ **Muchas gracias Domi! Oh sí! Ellos son dos panes dulces C: Jajaja, me alegra haberte hecho reír esta vez. Besos

*** _hummelandersonsmythe_ **Oh no! Si hay algo que nunca voy a hacer es abandonar una historia, pueda que me atrase un poco por diferentes razones, pero jamás dejaré una historia sin terminar. Muchas gracias por todas tus palabras y lamento que te pongas triste cuando no puedo actualizar seguido.

Seguro, será un placer saber de tus sugerencias. Un abrazo.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**"****Tratando de Hacer lo Correcto"**

* * *

.

Kurt salía apresurado del edificio cuando sintió que alguien lo tomó del brazo y se asustó.

\- ¿Por qué me dejaste?

\- Lo lamento Blaine, es que debo irme.

\- Podías haber esperado por lo menos para despedirte. Sobre todo si no nos vamos a ver un tiempo.

\- Es que tengo prisa.

\- Me doy cuenta. Es más, parece como si estuvieras corriendo.

\- ¿Corriendo?

\- Sí. Lo que no entiendo es si estás corriendo hacia algo que deseas o de algo que temes desear.

\- Blaine, he cometido demasiados errores, realmente no quiero empeorar las cosas.

\- Nada de lo que hagas puede lograrlo.

\- Hay algo que no sabes de mí.

\- Sea lo que sea, te voy a apoyar. Elliot te amo, por ti haría cualquier cosa.

\- No digas eso, sólo complica todo.

\- Si me vas a decir que no me amas, ni lo intentes porque no es cierto, sé que me amas porque lo dices con tus palabras, con tus actos, con esa forma tan hermosa y especial que tienes de mirarme, con la manera en la que me besas o con la firmeza que sostienes mi mano cuando las entrelazamos.

Hicimos el amor y no eres la clase de persona que lo toma a la ligera, no eres de los que se acuesta con alguien por un poco de placer, tú te entregas en cuerpo y alma y cuando lo haces, lo haces por amor.

\- Nunca dije que no te amara. Te amo con todas mis fuerzas.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- No sé cómo decírtelo.

\- Sólo hazlo.

Kurt respiró un poco para calmarse y aclarar sus ideas – la primera vez que me viste en el hotel, yo…

\- Me dejaste sin aliento, no podía creer que alguien tan hermoso realmente estuviera frente a mis ojos – lo tomó por la cintura y lo besó apasionadamente.

Luego de que se separaron – el castaño lo miró a los ojos – nublas mis sentidos y aturdes mis ideas. Pero esta vez tengo que decirte.

\- Nos volveremos a ver, ahí me lo dirás. Si sólo tenemos esta noche, quédate conmigo, vamos al hotel.

El ojiazul se mordió el labio y negó con la cabeza.

\- Recuerdo que me debes algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Cuando hicimos el amor, dijiste que querías sentirme dentro de ti, pero que también querías estar dentro de mí.

\- ¡Oh por Dios! ¡No digas esas cosas! – se sonrojó por completo sacándole una carcajada al político.

\- Fuiste tú quien lo dijo.

\- Sí, pero eso fue en un momento de intimidad, son las cosas que compartes a solas con tu pareja, no las andas diciendo en la calle.

\- No hay nadie aquí más que nosotros. Así que retomando el tema, dijiste que tú primero porque morías por sentirme, bien, ahora soy yo quien muere por sentirte.

\- ¡Blaine!

\- Te estás sonrojando cada vez más – rió – eres tan dulce. No puedo creer que te pongas así después de lo que hicimos y de lo que me hiciste.

\- Eres imposible, me voy – se dio la vuelta pero el ojimiel lo abrazó pegándolo a su cuerpo.

\- Quédate, por favor.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Blaine acariciaba con el pulgar los labios de Kurt, su toque era tan suave y a la vez excitante, lo empezó a besar mientras le acariciaba el rostro. El ojiazul profundizó lentamente hasta que la boca de Blaine se abrió y sus lenguas se entrelazaron perfectamente.

Sin dejar de besarse empezaron a quitarse mutuamente la ropa a la vez que repartían caricias por todas partes. Blaine estaba perdido en las sensaciones que el castaño le producía, nunca había sentido una conexión tal con ninguna persona y eso realmente le gustaba. Llevó sus manos hacia el cabello castaño acariciándolo suavemente produciéndole una corriente que lo recorrió por toda la espalda – Blaine – susurró el ojiazul mientras acariciaba los costados y caderas del moreno.

El político besaba la pálida piel del castaño antes de que sus labios se volvieran a encontrar en un beso que los dejó sin aliento.

La última prenda fue despojada dejando los cuerpos de ambos hombres completamente expuestos permitiéndoles explorar cada pulgada de la piel del otro.

Se besaron dulce pero profundamente mientras se iban acomodando en la cama transmitiéndose todo el amor que sentían. Kurt una vez más estaba en el cielo, nunca había sido besado así y nunca se había sentido así. Gimió en voz alta y Blaine ahogó el sonido en su boca.

El ojimiel movía con avidez la mano entre las piernas de su amado haciéndolo sentir que su cabeza comenzaba a zumbar al recorrerlo un calor impresionante. Sus ojos azules se abrieron para mirarlo intensamente y lo besó con fuerza en la boca.

Las caricias se volvían cada vez más atrevidas – Mmm se siente tan bien – susurró el ojimiel, aunque se notaba algo nervioso.

\- Blaine, ¿sucede algo?

\- Te puede parecer absurdo, pero han pasado años desde que no me sentía así con alguien al punto de entregarme, ya te lo había dicho, entonces esto es algo abrumador, pero estoy seguro de que quiero hacerlo porque realmente te amo.

\- Te amo Blaine, más de lo que puedas imaginar y me siento de una forma que no puedo explicar al saber que confías en mí lo suficiente y voy a asegurarme de que sea una experiencia hermosa para ti y que todos los años de espera, valgan la pena.

\- Estoy seguro de que será así porque será contigo – le sonrió.

El ojiazul deslizó una mano hacia su cadera y con la otra le acariciaba pecho mientras lo besaba apasionadamente hasta que ninguno de ellos pudo respirar, Kurt se separó y se trasladó a su mandíbula y fue descendiendo hasta el cuello.

Cuando estuvieron listos, se acomodó sobre el ojimiel y despacio se fue hundiendo en él. Blaine empezó a delirar por la sensación, al comienzo un poco incómoda pero luego fue tornándose en placentera haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara. Kurt seguía moviéndose lento pero cada vez más profundo a la vez que llenaba a su novio besos por todo el rostro – te amo – susurró el castaño – siendo correspondido con un "también te amo".

\- ¿Estás bien? – el moreno abrió los ojos, sus miradas encontrándose plácidamente y le sonrió.

\- Sí, lo estoy. ¡Gracias!

Kurt tenía a Blaine suspirando, gimiendo y aferrándose a la sábana con fuerza. Envolvió con sus brazos a su novio y lo besó de una forma muy romántica mientras realizaba movimientos hermosamente sincronizados. Ambos hombres volvieron a sentir que se unían no sólo con sus cuerpos, sus corazones latían al mismo ritmo, se sentían amados y estaban seguros que sus almas estaban conectadas.

Sus movimientos se fueron volviendo cada vez más rápidos y fuertes, los dos gimiendo dentro de la boca del otro sin dejar de repetirse que se amaban. En cuestión de segundos sus cuerpos llegaron a lo más alto desencadenando un grado de éxtasis fuerte que los hizo temblar por varios minutos y ser invadidos de una sensación de sueño post-orgásmica casi inmediata.

* * *

.

.

_*** SPOILER ALERT ***_

Elliot descubre a Kurt...

¿Qué creen que pasará?

¿Se enterará Blaine? y si lo hace, ¿Cómo reaccionará?


	14. No Existen Secretos sólo Verdads Ocultas

_*** **Dedicado para hummelandersonsmythe*****_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**"****No Existen los Secretos, sólo Verdades Ocultas"**

* * *

.

Kurt despertó con la alarma del celular el cual apagó enseguida, sonrió en el acto cuando vio a Blaine, realmente amaba despertar con el ojimiel a su lado, recordó la noche de pasión que habían tenido y le dio un beso suave en los labios – gracias por amarme lo suficiente como para entregarte a mí – le susurró al oído, le acarició el rostro y se levantó despacio.

Buscó entre la ropa del político hasta que encontró un abrigo con capucha y lo tomó, necesitaba cubrirse para llegar al área de empleados y poder cambiarse de ropa sin que nadie se diera cuenta, definitivamente no podía dejar que lo vieran con el costoso traje o levantaría sospechas.

Se vistió rápido, se puso el abrigo y escribió una nota que dejó en la mesita junto a la cama _"tomé uno de tus abrigos, espero no te moleste, te lo devuelvo esta noche. Te Amo"._

Luego de eso realizó una llamada telefónica…

_"__Amor, ¿cómo estás? ¿Te divertiste con Mike?... ¡Qué bueno!... Todo muy bien… Estoy en el hotel, ya va a empezar mi turno… Sí, mi pequeñito… Hoy tu abuelo te va a recoger a la escuela… No, hoy salgo temprano y paso por ti para ir a comer juntos… Sí… Te amo mucho Ty, que tengas un hermoso día"._

Antes de salir de la habitación se puso la capucha y cerró la puerta con cuidado para luego dirigirse al ascensor.

Elliot, quien estaba nuevamente hospedado en el hotel, iba caminando con su mejor amigo hacia el ascensor – Mira, alguien salió de la Suite de Blaine – mencionó haciendo que Elliot mirara.

\- ¿Por qué llevara esa cosa puesta? – señaló con el dedo a la capucha.

Los tres hombres se detuvieron frente al ascensor.

\- ¡Hola! – saludó Gilbert.

\- ¡Hola! – respondió nervioso el ojiazul y presionó el botón en la pared.

\- ¡Wow, ese anillo es fantástico! Es de colección. ¿Dónde lo he visto antes?

Kurt bajó rápido la mano y en cuanto la puerta se abrió, entró dubitativo ya que no estaba seguro si ir en ese ascensor con el pelinegro y su amigo era lo mejor, pero los otros dos hombres no subieron.

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué me halaste del brazo?

\- Elliot por favor, abre los ojos. Las cosas pasan frente a ti y no te das cuenta.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- El que salió de la Suite de Anderson era el camarero.

\- ¿Estás loco?

\- Era él, por eso llevaba esa cosa puesta, para ocultarse y que no lo reconocieran.

\- ¿Por qué haría algo así? Trabaja aquí.

\- Eso es lo que debemos averiguar, además de qué hacía con un anillo tan caro.

\- ¡El anillo! ¡Ya sé dónde lo vi antes!

\- ¿Dónde?

\- Ayer en el evento de… no, no puede ser… ese anillo lo llevaba el sujeto que estuvo bailando con Blaine toda la noche… pero… no… es imposible…

Ambos hombres se miraron.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- ¿Está seguro Sr. Gilbert?

\- No del todo, pero por eso necesito salir de la duda y acudo a usted.

\- Bien – respondió el gerente del hotel – vamos a revisar todos los videos de seguridad, pero eso puede tomar un tiempo.

\- No hay problema, ponga los videos.

Empezaron a revisar todo y el gerente ya se estaba desesperando – este es el último video del piso en donde usted se hospeda.

\- En ese debe estar, porque no es ninguno de los otros empleados que han aparecido hasta ahora, al que estoy buscando es alto, piel muy blanca… ¡es él! – exclamó señalando la pantalla.

\- ¿Seguro?

\- ¡Claro que sí! Ahora entiendo por qué se me hacía tan familiar su rostro.

\- Él es uno de nuestros mejores empleados, tiene una conducta intachable y…

\- Su nombre es Kurt – interrumpió Gilbert y el gerente se quedó mudo – Quiero ver todos los videos en donde él aparezca, incluyendo los de la vez pasada que me hospedé.

\- Pero eso nos puede tomar toda la mañana.

\- No tengo ningún inconveniente.

Siguieron revisando los videos, el gerente no tenía idea de qué era lo que buscaba exactamente el hombre sentado ahí frente a él.

\- Mire ese traje que está usando, es sumamente elegante, no creo que un camarero pueda comprarlo – mencionó intrigado – No puede ser – exclamó al cabo de un rato – ese traje que está usando es mío.

\- ¿Está seguro de eso?

\- ¿Cree que no reconozco mi propia ropa?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

El castaño estaba con Lionel recibiendo varias instrucciones de lo que debían hacer cuando entró uno de los guardias – disculpen que los interrumpa, justo los buscaba a los dos, deben subir a la Suite Dorada en este momento.

\- Seguro, ya vamos. Muchas gracias – respondió el hombre mayor.

\- ¿Qué habrá pasado? – preguntó el castaño.

\- No tengo la menor idea, pero es raro que nos soliciten a los dos.

Cuando entraron, se encontraban Elliot junto al gerente y el guardia que les había notificado que subieran.

\- ¡Buenos días! – dijo nervioso el ojiazul.

\- Sr. Hummel, el Sr. Gilbert ha realizado una fuerte acusación en su contra.

\- ¿Acusación?

\- Tú has estado usando mi ropa y no puedes negarlo porque he visto los videos.

La puerta sonó en ese momento y Blaine entró.

\- ¡Buenos días a todos! Me pidieron que viniera pero realmente no entiendo a qué se debe y tengo un día bastante ocupado.

\- Cariño – dijo el pelinegro – te debes enterar de lo que está pasando. Este sujeto es un farsante – lo apuntó con el dedo y el ojimiel volteó a ver a quien se refería.

\- ¿Elliot?

\- No, él no es Elliot, yo soy Elliot, su nombre es Kurt y es un ladrón que se ha estado llevando mis trajes y quien sabe cuántas cosas más de otros huéspedes.

\- No he robado nada.

\- ¿Y qué tal mi nombre? La suplantación de identidad es un delito muy grave.

\- ¿Qué rayos está pasando? – inquirió el moreno.

\- Que este sujeto se llama Kurt y es uno de los camareros del hotel, pero ha estado usando mi nombre y mi ropa para hacerse pasar por un millonario. ¿No ves que está usando el uniforme del personal de servicio?

\- ¡Eso no es cierto! – exclamó el político – diles.

Kurt bajó la cabeza – lo que está diciendo es verdad.

\- ¿Cómo es posible que estas cosas pasen? – Gilbert estaba molesto.

\- Y tú Lionel – dijo el gerente – debiste darte cuenta de algo, no es posible que no vieras nada, ya sé que eres viejo, pero es tu trabajo estar…

\- Él no tiene nada que ver en todo esto – interrumpió el ojiazul – todo es mi culpa, no tiene por qué involucrarlo de ninguna forma.

\- Quiero que venga la policía – esto se debe resolver ya.

\- Sr. Gilbert – Lionel habló – no es necesario llegar a esos extremos.

\- Este ladrón de quinta suplantó mi identidad y merece ir a prisión.

\- Por favor, él tiene un hijo que…

\- Debió pensar en su hijo antes de hacer esto.

Artie, quien había estado a un costado expresó exasperado – esto es terrible, la prensa nos comerá vivos.

\- No creo que la prensa deba enterarse – dijo el gerente nervioso – es algo que podemos solucionar entre nosotros.

\- ¿Y cuál es la solución que propone? – inquirió el pelinegro.

\- Por ahora, Sr. Hummel está despedido sin derecho a ninguna remuneración, debe ir en este momento a entregar sus llaves y el uniforme. El guardia lo acompañará para que lo revise.

\- ¿Revisarme?

\- Así es, no sabemos qué objetos pueda llevar ocultos en su cuerpo por lo que debe ser revisado, al igual que sus cosas y ahora lárguese de aquí.

\- Sí señor – se dio la vuelta y salió mirando hacia abajo.

\- ¿Acaso eso era necesario? – cuestionó Blaine enojado.

\- ¿Perdón Sr. Anderson, a qué se refiere?

\- No tenía por qué hablarle de esa forma. No fue correcto.

\- Pero…

\- Me voy de este hotel, no puedo estar en un lugar en donde tratan sin respeto a un ser humano.

Elliot corrió y lo sujetó del brazo – cariño lamento tanto esto, estoy tan sorprendido como tú. ¿Crees que deba llamar a la policía?

\- ¿Te falta algo?

\- No.

\- ¿Tu imagen se ha visto afectada de alguna forma?

\- Tampoco.

\- Entonces no veo por qué debas llamar a la policía.

\- Bien, no lo haré. Pero creo que tú y yo deberíamos salir a beber algo para despejarnos de este mal momento que pasamos en el que los dos somos las víctimas.

\- Elliot, la primera cita que tuvimos, fue una equivocación, la segunda sería una tortura. Adiós, ten una buena vida.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

\- Lamento tanto todo esto – decía Noah – siempre te advertí que te podías meter en problemas.

Kurt luchaba porque las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos – lo sé y me alegro que no supieran que estabas al tanto de todo.

\- Necesito que me des tus cosas, sólo porque está la cámara filmando, perdóname por esto.

\- Es tu obligación.

Puckerman abrió el bolso del ojiazul, fingió mirar y tantear las cosas y lo cerró.

\- Kurt – dijo el guardia – quédate tranquilo que no te voy a revisar, sé la clase de persona que eres, sólo les diré que lo hice.

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Puck.

\- Se supone que debo revisarle todo el cuerpo para asegurarme que no se lleve nada escondido.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Eso es atroz!

\- Eso es humillante – dijo Lionel acercándose a ellos y te agradezco que tengas consideración con Kurt y no lo hagas. Pero deberían hablar en voz más baja porque alguien podría escucharlos.

\- No quiero meterlos en problemas, hagan lo que deban hacer.

\- Ya lo hicimos Kurt – dijo el guardia.

\- ¡Gracias chicos! Realmente los voy a extrañar.

\- Y nosotros a ti – contestó Noah – Eres un gran amigo.

Lionel entregó sus cosas y el castaño lo miró atónito – ay no, no me diga que lo despidieron por mi culpa.

\- No, no lo hicieron, yo renuncié.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque hay lugares de los que deberíamos habernos ido hace tiempo pero por alguna razón nos reusábamos a hacerlo, sin embargo llega el momento de poner los pies en la tierra y decir basta, hasta aquí.

Servir requiere dignidad e inteligencia Kurt, nunca olvides que aunque les servimos, no somos sus sirvientes. No tenían ningún derecho a tratarte de esa forma. Sí, cometiste un error, pero ¿quién no los ha cometido?

Ahora que ya no trabajas aquí, busca un nuevo y mejor lugar y aplica en lo que quieras, porque serás grandioso en cualquier cosa. Si quieres ser administrador, lo serás, siempre has hecho más de lo que se te ha pedido o se ha requerido de ti, y sé que realizarás un trabajo excelente.

Lo que hacemos no define quienes somos, lo que nos define es la forma en que enfrentamos las situaciones que nos ocurren y como nos levantamos después de caer.

\- ¡Gracias Lionel!

\- No tienes nada que agradecerme. Fue todo un honor trabajar contigo.


	15. Cap 15: Explicaciones

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**"****Explicaciones"**

* * *

.

Blaine esperaba al pie de la puerta del hotel con Artie.

\- ¡No puedes hacer esto! La prensa está ahí esperándote – señaló hacia la calle.

\- Tengo que hablar con él.

\- ¡No puedes Blaine! ¿En qué forma te hago entender que no puedes ni debes exponerte de esa forma?

\- ¿De qué forma te hago entender que debo aclarar esto?

Kurt salió en ese momento a prisa sin siquiera notar la presencia del pelinegro ni de su asesor.

\- ¡Espera! ¡Elliot! – empezó a perseguirlo – ¡Elliot! ¡Kurt! – corrió hasta alcanzarlo y lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- Tenemos que hablar Elliot, Kurt, ya no sé ni cómo decirte.

\- Mi nombre es Kurt y no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

\- ¿Estás bromeando acaso? Claro que tenemos que hablar. Necesito saber por qué lo hiciste. ¿Por qué me engañaste?

\- Nunca fue mi intención, todo empezó siendo un mal entendido y luego se fue convirtiendo en una bola de nieve sobre una pendiente, una vez que empieza a girar se vuelve más y más grande y no hay como detenerla hasta que se estrella.

\- ¿Por qué te hiciste pasar por un huésped del hotel?

\- Fuiste tú quien sacó esa conclusión. El día que entraste a la Suite, Mike enredó todo, porque yo sólo me estaba probando ese traje, que no debí hacerlo nunca, lo entiendo, pero él fue quien dijo lo que no era.

\- Y tú continuaste. ¿Acaso fui una especie de apuesta o de juego?

\- ¡Claro que no!

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste entonces?

\- ¿Sabes? Creo que en el fondo quería saber lo que se sentía que alguien como tú se fijara en alguien como yo.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- La mitad del tiempo soy un estereotipo del que muchos hacen burlas o hablan mal y la otra mitad soy completamente invisible – respiró pesadamente y aceleró el paso – además seamos sinceros, jamás te hubieras fijado en mí si hubieras sabido que era un camarero.

\- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo?

\- Blaine, por favor. El día que nos conocimos estaba en tu baño terminando de limpiar y ni siquiera volteaste a verme.

\- Kurt estaba orinando, por todos los cielos, no pretendías que dejara lo que estaba haciendo y me acercara a saludarte.

La prensa los perseguía filmando y grabando los audios de todo lo que ellos dos discutían. Artie trataba de ir a toda prisa en su silla de ruedas apartándolos y lamentando que Blaine fuera tan descuidado de su imagen pública.

\- ¿Qué hay de todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos? Han sido meses en los que has mantenido esta mentira, pudiste decirme.

\- Traté muchas veces, pero siempre ocurría algo que me lo impedía. Anoche intenté nuevamente, te dije que había cometido muchos errores ya y que no quería seguirlo empeorando y me contestaste que eso no era posible.

Seguí insistiendo en que debía decirte pero tu respuesta fue que lo podíamos hablar otro día porque en ese momento lo que querías era ir al hotel y que hiciéramos el amor y cedí, por más que intento resistirme, siempre termino cediendo.

\- Sabes que lo que pasó anoche para mí fue muy importante, han pasado años Kurt, años antes de volver a confiar en alguien y amarlo lo suficiente como para entregarme como lo hice contigo.

\- ¿Y crees que no lo sé? Para mí también fue muy importante que te entregaras a mí, así como lo fue cuando me entregué a ti. Como tú mismo lo dijiste, no soy la clase de persona que se anda acostando con cualquiera sólo por un momento de placer.

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Mira Blaine, si pudiera retroceder el tiempo, lo haría, retrocedería todo hasta antes de conocerte y borraría el tiempo que llevamos juntos.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que no te importo? ¿Algo de lo que vivimos fue real?

Kurt se detuvo y se giró para mirar al político – Si quiero retroceder todo no es porque me arrepienta de haberte conocido, has sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo, quiero retrocederlo porque de esa forma no te habría lastimado.

¿Qué si fue real? Todo fue real, lo único que no lo fue era mi nombre, pero cada cosa que dije, cada momento a tu lado, todo lo que hice, fue real y honesto. No ando besando a las personas sólo porque sí y jamás le digo a alguien que lo amo si no lo siento.

Soy una persona muy reservada en cuanto a mis sentimientos y ni qué hablar de mi hijo, sin embargo te di acceso a las dos cosas que más cuido y protejo y eso no lo hago con cualquiera. ¿Sabes cuántos hombres han habido en mi vida? Dos, mi ex y tú.

Dijiste que sabías que te amaba porque te lo demostraba con mis palabras, con mis actos, con mi forma de mirarte y besarte, hasta con la firmeza con la que sostenía tu mano cuando las entrelazábamos.

Blaine lo observaba en silencio mientras todos los reporteros seguían filmando y tomando fotografías.

\- Sabes que te amo Kurt, con todas mis fuerzas y yo hubiera entendido si me explicabas desde el comienzo, se supone que me conoces y deberías tener claro que no me importan las "clases sociales" – hizo comillas con los dedos – No creo en las diferencias ni en ninguna de esas cosas absurdas.

\- Lamento todo esto, jamás quise herirte de ninguna forma y entiendo que debe terminar, no podemos estar juntos. Sólo quiero que sepas que fuiste muy importante en mi vida y que mi amor por ti fue real y puro.

Adiós Blaine, espero que ganes las elecciones, vas a ser un gran gobernante, sólo no dejes que otros impongan sus ideas ante las tuyas, tus planes son realmente brillantes y sé que lograrás cambios importantes.

Artie llegó en ese momento junto a varios policías y lograron alejar a todos los periodistas y curiosos que se agolpaban en los alrededores.

\- Kurt…

\- Por favor, no digas nada – se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios y luego se dio la vuelta y siguió su camino.

El ojiazul se subió al metro y su cabeza era un lío, no dejaba de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido y la forma en la que su vida había cambiado en un momento de confusión en el que conoció a un hombre que le volvería hacer creer en el amor pero del que debía olvidarse para siempre.

Como era temprano para ir a ver a su hijo, se dirigió a su departamento y fue cuando llegó ahí que se rompió, estalló en llanto por lo sucedido en el hotel y el entendimiento de que ahora estaba sin trabajo, lloró por no contar con el apoyo de nadie para salir adelante, lloró por haber engañado a un hombre que era bueno y que lo amaba al igual que a su hijo, lloró por la incertidumbre de si ese hombre se hubiera fijado en él en otras circunstancias y si hubieran podido tener la oportunidad de hacer sus vidas juntos.

Todo era un desastre y lo único que podía y quería hacer en ese momento era sacar el dolor que llevaba dentro.


	16. Cap 16: Discusiones

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**"****Discusiones"**

* * *

.

Kurt se había quedado dormido llorando, se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza al escuchar que alguien golpeaba la puerta del departamento. Se levantó, se lavó la cara y fue a abrir.

\- Papá, ¿qué tienes? – preguntó Ty preocupado al verle los ojos hinchados y el rostro evidenciando que había estado llorando.

\- No es nada cariño, sólo me duele mucho la cabeza.

\- Papá, hola, no era necesario que lo trajeras, yo iba a ir por él.

\- Nunca lo hiciste – musitó el hombre enojado.

\- Te esperé pero no llegaste papá. Se suponía que íbamos a almorzar juntos.

\- Lo lamento hijo, ya nos vamos.

\- Mi abuelo me dio algo de comer.

\- Bien, entonces ve a bañarte – le dio un beso en la frente.

\- ¡Gracias por lo de Ty!

\- No iba a dejar a mi nieto con hambre. Yo sí soy responsable.

\- Yo también soy responsable y estoy pendiente de él en todo.

\- ¿Si? Pues debías pasar por el a las seis y son las ocho y media.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser!

\- Y por lo visto has estado aquí perdiendo el tiempo cuando yo tenía tantas cosas que hacer y no pude por estar cuidando a Ty.

\- Lamento que mi hijo te cause molestias. Es curioso como todos lo adoran y les encanta pasar tiempo con él, pero su propio abuelo no puede tenerlo en su casa una tarde sin que le moleste.

\- No me molesta cuidar a mi nieto, pero si tú me dices que vas a ir por él a una hora específica, yo arreglo mis horarios según eso y nunca apareciste, llamaste ni nada y todo lo que tenía planeado se trastornó.

\- Lo lamento por eso, tuve un día terrible, pero puedes irte a seguir con tu itinerario.

\- Mírate como estás, ¿crees que es bueno para tu hijo verte así?

\- Sólo vete y déjame tranquilo por favor.

\- Sí, me voy, total tú siempre haces lo que quieres, por eso terminaste involucrándote con un hombre al que no le importas y que te dejó solo con un niño pequeño.

\- No te cansas de echármelo en cara.

\- Kurt, mírate, eres un desastre completo.

\- ¡Gracias papá! Siempre tienes las palabras correctas para subirme los ánimos – dijo el ojiazul con sarcasmo – Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que atender a mi hijo.

El hombre lo miró serio y salió del lugar.

Kurt se arrimó a la puerta sintiéndose totalmente abatido y con ganas de seguir llorando, pero sabía que no podía hacerlo.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Ty estaba preocupado, sabía que a su papá le pasaba algo, se levantaba todos los días para prepararle el desayuno y lo llevaba a la escuela, pero sus ánimos estaban por el suelo, además, no había ido a trabajar en dos días.

\- ¿Qué tienes?

\- Nada mi pequeñito, sigamos con la tarea, no falta mucho.

\- ¿Por qué ya no vas al hotel?

El castaño suspiró – Ty, me despidieron, ya no trabajo en el hotel.

\- Pero ¿por qué? Tú hacías las cosas muy bien y todos te querían ahí.

\- Son situaciones que pasan, pero tranquilo, voy a conseguir otro empleo. No voy a permitir que te falte nada.

\- Eso no importa, yo sé que vas a conseguir algo porque te esfuerzas mucho y eres muy bueno, pero lo que me preocupa es que estás triste.

\- No es nada, ya se me va a pasar – le acarició el cabello – Mientras te tenga a ti, todo va a estar bien.

\- Siempre me vas a tener, eres el mejor papá del mundo y te amo mucho.

En ese momento tocaron y Kurt se levantó para abrir. Su padre entró furioso y empezó a decirle de cosas sin importarle que el niño estuviera presente.

\- Ya sé que no piensas, y que haces las cosas porque sí, pero por el amor de Dios, cómo rayos se te ocurre involucrarte con ese hombre.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Estás en todos los programas de televisión. Tú y tu discusión con el político. ¿En qué rayos pensabas cuando decidiste hacerte pasar por otra persona para involucrarte con él?

Y lo único que faltaba, te acostaste con él, ¿dónde carajo está tu dignidad? ¿O es que nunca la has tenido?

\- Cometí un error, pero no tienes ningún derecho a venirme a hablarme de esta forma.

\- Soy tu padre y te hablo como yo quiero. Estás ensuciando nuestro apellido con las atrocidades que haces. Además, cómo se te ocurre que alguien como él iba a fijarse en ti. Estamos hablando de Blaine Anderson, está a punto de convertirse en Senador.

\- Es un hombre como cualquier otro, pero personas como tú son los que los convierten en dioses, seres inalcanzables, ¿por qué? porque tiene dinero, porque tiene un puesto en el gobierno, porque habla varios idiomas.

\- Los hombres como Anderson son petulantes, vacíos, egoístas, seguramente sólo te estuvo usando para…

\- Blaine no es así – interrumpió Ty – él es bueno, divertido, genial…

\- ¿Involucraste a tu hijo en todo este lío? Definitivamente no tienes nada en esa cabeza, ¿cómo se te ocurre hacer parte de este desastre a Ty? – vociferó.

\- No le hables así a mi papá.

\- ¡No seas insolente niño! – golpeó la voz.

Se giró para ver a su hijo – Cariño, sabes que no debes intervenir en la conversación de los adultos.

\- Pero el abuelo te está hablando feo.

\- Ty.

\- Lo siento papá.

\- Está bien amor y por favor ve a tu habitación ahora.

Cuando el niño se fue volvió a mirar a su padre – Primero, no tienes por qué hablarle en esa forma a mi hijo. Segundo, lo que yo haga, es asunto mío y jamás involucraría a Ty en algo que lo dañe o lo perjudique.

\- ¡Pon los pies en la tierra Kurt! Esa clase personas no son para ti.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo aspirar a que alguien como Blaine se fije en mí? ¿Tan poco crees que soy? ¿Acaso no lo valgo?

\- No he dicho eso, sólo que debes aceptar la realidad. Somos de mundos diferentes. Él es rico y tú tienes que trabajar todo el día para poder comer. Ah y hablando de trabajo, es hora de que empieces a hacer algo, sabes que debes pagar el alquiler y las facturas empezarán a llegar y no se pagarán solas por…

\- Papá basta, sé lo que tengo que hacer y voy a empezar a buscar.

\- Para que te des cuenta que pienso en ti a pesar de la forma en la que te comportas, hablé con la Sra. Thomas, ella me debe un favor así que acordamos que vayas a trabajar limpiando su casa, sólo debes llamarla para que te dé las indicaciones necesarias.

\- No voy a trabajar para la Sra. Thomas limpiando.

\- Kurt eso es lo que hacías en el hotel, limpiabas, atendías a otras personas, arreglabas camas. La única diferencia es que ahí lo hacías para cientos de personas y ahora lo harás sólo para ella.

\- No es cuestión del trabajo, porque sabes muy bien que respeto profundamente todos los empleos, sé lo que es trabajar en cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir algo de dinero para solventar los gastos.

\- Entonces no entiendo el porqué de tú actitud. Trabajo es trabajo, ¿no es eso lo que siempre has dicho?

\- Sí, he tenido toda clase de empleos y tal vez no hayan sido los mejores, pero me han ayudado a sostenerme y a cubrir las necesidades de mi hijo. Ty no tendrá lujos, pero jamás le ha faltado algo que comer.

\- Pero hubieron ocasiones en las que tú te quedaste sin nada porque sólo te alcanzaba para comprarle algo a él.

\- Mientras Ty coma, no importa si yo no lo hago, lo único que quiero es que él esté bien, así yo tenga que dormir en el piso.

Cuando Mathew se fue las cosas se pusieron difíciles, aunque al comienzo él enviaba algo de dinero, después dejó de hacerlo y sabes que me volví loco tomando todo lo que fuera posible hasta que conseguí esa plaza en el hotel que por lo menos me dio estabilidad y si me mantuve allí fue porque tenía posibilidades de ascenso y quería llegar a ser administrador.

Cuando te pedí que me dejaras ayudarte en el taller dijiste claro hijo, necesito alguien que limpie. Así que no se trata de lo que tenga que hacer donde la Sra. Thomas, se trata de que pienses que lo único para lo que sirvo es para limpiar y que siempre has criticado cada cosa que he hecho. Lamento no ser el hijo perfecto que deseabas, pero soy el único que tienes y al menos por una vez en tu vida me gustaría que me apoyaras.

\- ¿Y qué es lo que piensas hacer? No tienes un título, no tienes estudios, apenas te graduaste del bachillerato y el tal Mathew te calentó la oreja y te fuiste con él y dos años después les dio la locura de tener un hijo. Te lo advertí muchas veces, eras demasiado joven, pero siempre haces lo que quieres y mira en donde estás ahora.

\- Ty es lo mejor que me ha dado la vida, jamás me voy a arrepentir de tenerlo, él es mi mundo, mi razón de ser y luchar cada día, es mi todo. Trato de ser un buen padre y jamás voy a dejar que le falte nada.

Tal vez voy a buscar en otro hotel y me esforzaré mucho para llegar a la administración, o me dedique a otra cosa, quizá ponga mi propio negocio, todavía no lo sé, pero lo que tengo muy claro es que voy a salir adelante. Nunca he dejado que nada me venza y esta no será la excepción.

Y voy a pedirte que dejes de hablarme en esa forma, no voy a tolerar que vengas a mi hogar a estarme gritando, además de que asustas a Ty.

Voy a lograr mis sueños y lo voy a hacer en grande, por mi hijo y por mí y para poder alejarme de este lugar y ni tú ni nadie va a hacerme renunciar a lo que quiero.

* * *

.

.

Empezamos la maratón de esta historia, lo que nos lleva a su final.

Desde ya, muchas gracias por todo su apoyo y hermosos comentarios que siempre se hicieron presentes.


	17. Cap 17: Hay Que Seguir Adelante

**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**"****Hay Que Seguir Adelante"**

* * *

.

Al día siguiente Kurt estaba sentado en el sofá con las piernas recogidas hacia el pecho y la cabeza hacia tras, una lágrima solitaria rodó por un costado y se perdió en su cabello.

Unos brazos se aferraron a él haciendo que enderezara la cabeza y mirara hacia un costado.

\- No quiero que estés así papá, no me gusta verte triste ni llorando. Tú eres muy bueno, las personas buenas no deberían sufrir.

Todo va a estar bien, lo sé. Mereces cosas buenas y ser feliz.

\- Ven aquí – bajó las piernas para que su hijo se sentara en ellas – wow, estás pesado.

\- Papá, tengo 10 años, claro que peso, ya no soy un niño pequeño.

\- Dios mío, 10 años, dentro de poco serás un adolescente y yo te tengo viviendo en este lugar todavía. Vas a crecer y necesitar más espacio, ropa nueva…

\- Papá para, para que eso pase todavía faltan unos años y hasta que eso ocurra vas a tener un buen trabajo. Lo haces muy bien, no me molesta vivir aquí, tengo amigos geniales, me das todo lo que necesito y más, como en navidad que me compraste ese video juego portátil que no te lo había pedido porque sé que son caros, pero tú igual me lo regalaste.

\- Era algo que querías mucho y podía pagarlo con el bono que nos dieron.

\- A eso me refiero, estás pendiente de mí en todo momento, cuando estoy enfermo me cuidas y compras todas mis medicinas, me ayudas con las tareas que no puedo por alguna razón, siempre tengo ropa limpia y comida en la mesa, un techo sobre mi cabeza, una cama cálida, juguetes, libros, mi reproductor de música. Tengo todo lo que puedo desear gracias a ti – abrazó a su papá y el ojiazul lo envolvió con sus brazos.

\- ¿Cuándo te volviste tan maduro?

\- Lo soy, además de que tú siempre me has dicho que soy muy inteligente. Me doy cuenta de todo lo que pasa, aunque a veces no lo mencione.

El abuelo no tenía por qué decirte todas esas cosas feas, él no sabe nada. Y no, no estaba de curioso, es sólo que él gritaba muy fuerte y se escuchaba en la habitación todo.

\- Lamento eso mi pequeñito, no tienes por qué pasar por estas situaciones.

\- No es tu culpa, él es así raro, por eso no me gusta quedarme con él. Debiste decirle que has hecho varios cursos en las noches, tal vez no fuiste a la universidad, pero has estudiado, me acuerdo cuando te sentabas a hacer tus tareas mientras yo hacía las mías o te ponías a estudiar porque tenías que dar un examen.

Estoy muy orgulloso de ti papá y siempre va a ser así. Tú eres el mejor papá que pude haber tenido y no quiero estar lejos de ti. No me interesa vivir con mi otro papá.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

\- El abuelo dice que yo debería decirle a mi papá que me lleve con él, que él sí tiene dinero y voy a estar mejor a su lado, que tendré más y mejores casas.

\- ¿Cuándo te dijo eso? – inquirió preocupado y molesto.

\- Eso no importa, han sido varias veces, pero jamás lo haré, no quiero tener más cosas si significa estar sin ti. Somos tú y yo juntos contra todo y eso no va a cambiar.

\- Ty… – los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas.

\- Eres un gran papá y mi mejor amigo y yo quiero ser como tú cuando crezca.

\- No, tú tienes que ser mejor que yo. Deseo que tengas una vida tranquila y feliz.

\- Eso ya lo tengo, lo que deseo es que cuando crezca no seas conmigo como el abuelo.

\- Jamás, no Ty, yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo y siempre te voy a apoyar en todo lo que quieras, estaré a tu lado incondicionalmente.

\- ¿Y si me equivoco y cometo errores?

\- Todos los cometemos, pero eso no significa que voy a amarte menos o que dejaré de apoyarte. Al contrario, será cuando más esté ahí para ayudarte a levantarte.

\- ¿Te das cuenta papá? ¿Qué podría desear que no tenga ya? Incluyendo al mejor papá del mundo.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¿Estás seguro que vas a salir? A mí no me dejaste ir a la escuela.

\- Ty, yo tengo que hacerlo, pero a ti no te voy a exponer. Ahora, mantén cerradas las cortinas y no abras por nada del mundo a nadie – le besó la frente – espero no demorar – se dirigió hacia la puerta.

En cuanto el castaño salió, cientos de periodistas lo estaban esperando para que contestara las preguntas acerca de su relación con el político Blaine Anderson.

\- ¿Vio que salió en primera plana? – dijo uno de los reporteros entregándole un periódico en donde él y el ojimiel estaban.

Kurt caminó tratando de ignorarlos, pero resultó imposible, ya que los tenía persiguiéndolo como hormigas a un dulce.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Blaine estaba con Artie y viendo las noticias, en todos los canales se hablaba de lo mismo…

_* Hace unos días el candidato a Senador, Blaine Anderson, fue captado saliendo del hotel en donde se hospedaba riñendo con su amante, quien fue identificado como uno de los camareros del lugar._

_* Queda confirmado con este video que el político Blaine Anderson ha dejado de lado su bisexualidad y se ha decidido finalmente por el género masculino. ¿Afectará esto el resultado de las elecciones? _

_* Blaine Anderson, candidato a Senador, iba por las calles discutiendo con un hombre con el que se asume que sostenía una relación sentimental. Lo polémico es que dicho hombre era un empleado del hotel donde el político estaba hospedado y según lo que captaron nuestras cámaras, se hizo pasar por un huésped._

\- Esto no puede estar pasando – dijo Blaine frotando sus manos sobre su rostro.

Artie apagó el televisor – te lo advertí un millón de veces, pero nunca me escuchaste, tu terquedad es absoluta. Sabía que tarde o temprano las cosas entre tú y él se iban a descubrir, pero claro se suponía que era alguien diferente, así que no hubiera afectado tanto que los medios se enteraran de tu romance, pero ahora que se sabe que era un camarero, aggh – gruñó.

\- Al final de esta semana será la conferencia donde voy a aclarar las cosas y no tengo idea de cómo resultarán las cosas – dijo el moreno desanimado.

\- La prensa nos comerá vivos en la conferencia, eso es lo que pasará – musitó el hombre en silla de ruedas y Blaine suspiró.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- ¡Buenos días a todos! ¡Gracias por estar aquí! Blaine Anderson no responderá ninguna pregunta, sólo está aquí para hacer una declaración, aclarado esto, le doy paso.

El ojimiel se acercó al podio, respiró profundamente y trató de lucir lo más tranquilo posible.

_¡Buenos días! Como mi asesor les acaba de informar, sólo voy a hacer una declaración y será la única vez que voy a hablar acerca de esta invasión a mi vida privada._

_Conocí al Sr. Hummel y a su hijo la primera vez que vine a New York por cuestiones de la campaña hace unos meses atrás y nos volvimos amigos._

_Hay pocas personas en el mundo a las que puedes considerar verdaderos amigos y lamento profundamente que el Sr. Hummel haya sido expuesto de una forma tan injusta a la injuria y agravio de la prensa como resultado a esa amistad conmigo._

Ty estaba viendo la conferencia que era transmitida en vivo por varios canales y tenía a un lado varios periódicos en donde hablaban de su padre y en algunos, los artículos eran totalmente amarillistas y lo acusaban de ser un oportunista, entre otras cosas.

Apagó el televisor y fue a buscar al castaño quien estaba preparando la comida, se acercó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza, acción que fue correspondida de inmediato por el ojiazul.

\- Papá…

\- Tranquilo, estoy bien.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Los días pasaban y Artie junto a los demás miembros del partido seguían planeando estrategias y revisando los resultados de las últimas encuestas.

El ojimiel no prestaba atención a nada de lo que hacían, sus pensamientos estaban centrados al 100% en un hombre de ojos azules al que le había entregado su corazón.

\- Blaine, ¿qué te parece?

\- Perdón, ¿qué cosa?

Artie lo miró con cara de pocos amigos – basta ya – pronunció entre dientes – bastante suerte has tenido de seguir en buen lugar en las encuestas luego de lo que ocurrió, enfócate en lo que es realmente importante.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Kurt consiguió trabajo en otro hotel, debido a su experiencia no necesitó ningún entrenamiento, por lo que sólo recibió varias indicaciones y empezó a laborar de inmediato.

Algunos de sus compañeros le hablaban acerca de lo sucedido a diario, y hasta había quienes llevaban los periódicos y revistas con los artículos publicados, pero él sólo los ignoraba y trataba de mantener las distancias.

Extrañaba a sus antiguos compañeros, que más que eso, eran amigos, sabía que ellos nunca hubieran estado sobre él de esa forma en la que lo hacían estos completos extraños.

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

\- No puedo creer que el tiempo haya pasado tan rápido – decía Ty emocionado – faltan sólo 6 días para que sea navidad.

\- Lo sé, y ahora ve a ponerte tu abrigo porque está haciendo mucho frío allá fuera.

\- Papá mira, mira lo que dice el periódico.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Volvió, está aquí en New York de nuevo.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Blaine y va a dar una conferencia de prensa en tu hotel, o sea, papá en tu hotel.

\- Ty, ya hemos hablado de esto y no quiero que insistas más, Blaine ya no es parte de nuestras vidas.

\- Pero es el destino, ¿cuántas posibilidades habían de que regresara y fuera a dar una conferencia de prensa justo en el lugar donde estás trabajando ahora?

\- No hay ningún destino, es una coincidencia y eso es todo. Hijo, quiero que dejes de hacerte ilusiones. En momentos como este en verdad lamento que hayas sido parte de lo que sucedió.

\- Pero papá, él te quiere y tú a él, ¿por qué no es posible que…?

\- Ty, por última vez te lo digo, olvídate de Blaine, no tiene nada que ver con nosotros ahora, pero le deseamos mucha suerte en su carrera y en su vida porque es una buena persona.

\- ¿Crees que nos extrañe? Porque yo sí lo extraño – hizo un puchero.

\- Creo que estaría demente si no lo hiciera, ¿quién no te extrañaría si eres adorable? – el niño sonrió ampliamente ante esa respuesta – Bien, ahora vámonos porque se hace tarde.


	18. Cap 18: Volver A Empezar

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**"****Volver A Empezar"**

* * *

.

Ty estaba pendiente a las fechas de las conferencias de Blaine y ese día en lugar de entrar a la escuela se quedó frente al edificio pensando, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

El lugar quedaba cerca de su escuela, así que sólo tendría que recorrer unas calles, las cuales las cruzaba con cuidado pues no quería tener un accidente y que su papá estuviera angustiado por su culpa, sólo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

En el hotel se encontraban reunidos cientos de periodistas – sólo tres preguntas más y con esto daremos por concluida la conferencia – mencionó Artie.

\- Sr. Anderson…

El ojimiel respondía con mucha seguridad y total soltura, haciendo algunas bromas incluso, lo que mantenía un ambiente fresco y agradable.

\- Con esto damos por terminada la conferencia, les agradecemos su presencia…

\- ¡YO TENGO UNA PREGUNTA! – se escuchó en el fondo del salón la voz de un niño, lo que hizo a todos voltear a verlo.

\- Ya terminamos – decía Artie nervioso.

Blaine lo observó y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa – adelante, te escucho.

El niño miró a su alrededor y estaba rodeado de todos los periodistas, quienes ahora tenían sus cámaras y micrófonos apuntados hacia él. Respiró profundamente y metió sus manos en los bolsillos del abrigo.

\- Como todos sabemos, las personas siempre nos equivocamos, pero es señal de carácter y nobleza darles a los demás una segunda oportunidad, ¿no crees?

\- Sí, estoy de acuerdo – respondió el moreno.

\- A veces decimos mentiras, pero deben ser perdonadas cuando no fueron dichas con la intención de dañar a nadie, si no perdonáramos, entonces ya no habrían políticos ni presidentes ni nada – todos los periodistas empezaron a reír.

¿Qué pasa si no eres un político que quiere ayudar a todo el mundo? ¿Qué tal si eres una persona normal, con un trabajo sencillo pero que realiza con mucho empeño, alguien como un camarero? ¿Lo perdonarías? Porque no somos perfectos ¿o sí?

\- No, no somos perfectos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre si es alguien bueno, pero que se equivocó, sin embargo no tuvo ninguna intención de dañar a nadie? Alguien que fue honesto en todo, menos un detalle, aunque intentó en muchas ocasiones de decir la verdad, pero las circunstancias no lo permitieron. ¿Le darías una segunda oportunidad?

Artie se adueñó del micrófono – eso es todo damas y caballeros. Nos veremos en las elecciones.

Blaine y Ty se miraban el uno al otro fijamente y el ojimiel se bajó del podio, pero fue sujetado del brazo – no lo hagas, por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas.

\- Artie, sólo estoy siguiendo mis instintos y mi corazón me dice que esto es lo correcto, es lo que quiero y no voy a detenerme – se soltó del agarre y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el niño de pie.

Todas las cámaras voltearon y empezaron a filmar y tomar fotografías.

El político le sonrió – ¡Hola Ty! ¡Te he extrañado mucho!

\- Yo también te he extrañado – respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Tu discurso estuvo genial.

\- ¿De veras lo piensas?

\- Me dejaste atónito.

\- ¡Gracias! Mira – le mostró el clip metálico en su mano.

Blaine sonrió – mira – le mostró en su mano otro clip metálico.

\- ¡Genial!

\- ¿Dónde está tu papá?

\- Ven conmigo – Ty salió del salón corriendo y Blaine detrás de él.

Los periodistas al darse cuenta empezaron a perseguirlos, pero al moreno podía importarle menos en ese momento.

\- ¿Está en este hotel? – preguntaba el moreno desconcertado.

\- Sí, ahora trabaja aquí. Creo que es el destino – sonrió.

\- Yo también Ty, yo también.

Cruzaban por diferentes pasillos, subían y bajaban escaleras, el ojimiel sentía la adrenalina en su cuerpo, el corazón le latía fuertemente, había sido demasiado tiempo sin ver al hombre que amaba y no soportaba un segundo más.

\- Esto es emocionante – decía un periodista – nunca habíamos visto algo así.

\- Y ten por seguro que acabará con su carrera – contestó otro de los reporteros.

\- Pero no deja de ser romántico – mencionó alguien más mientras seguían corriendo.

Entraron al área de empleados y el niño cerró la puerta, todos los periodistas se agolparon en la pequeña ventana de cristal que ésta tenía.

Kurt estaba sentado de espalda a la puerta revisando un itinerario que le habían entregado.

\- ¡Hola papá! – dijo feliz.

El ojiazul se dio la vuelta - ¿Ty, qué haces aquí? ¿Estás bien?

\- Sí, estoy muy bien. No te preocupes.

\- ¿Pero entonces qué…

\- Kurt.

Los ojos del castaño se desviaron hacia donde procedía esa voz – Blaine, pero… pero… qué…

El político caminó hacia él con una enorme sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué estás haciend…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de articular las palabras, el ojimiel lo tomó por la cintura y empezó a besarlo suavemente y luego profundo hasta que se quedaron sin aliento.

Ambos se miraron por varios segundos sin pronunciar palabra alguna, Blaine le sonrió y empezó a acariciarle el rostro.

Kurt cerró los ojos perdiéndose en las sensaciones de esa caricia y de pronto sintió nuevamente aquellos labios que tanto amaba sobre los suyos. Sin abrir los ojos llevó sus brazos hacia la nuca de Blaine y los cruzó para prolongar el beso.


	19. Cap19: Siempre Contigo

.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**"****Siempre Contigo"**

* * *

.

\- Blaine…

\- ¿Me das una oportunidad?

\- ¿Yo a ti? Pero si fui yo el que cometió todos los errores.

\- Quiero un nuevo comienzo, una primera cita, tú siendo tú y yo siendo yo. Sin secretos, sin malos entendidos, sólo nosotros dos.

Los periodistas golpeaban el vidrio exigiendo que les abran la puerta, ambos hombres voltearon a ver y el ojiazul suspiró nervioso y regresó la mirada al frente.

\- Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel y soy camarero – le extendió la mano.

El moreno tomó la mano y la estrechó – Soy Blaine Anderson, candidato al Senado y agradecería tu voto.

\- Ya veremos – le sonrió.

Blaine le devolvió la sonrisa – te amo Kurt.

\- Me gusta escuchar esas palabras con mi nombre al final. Te amo Blaine y en verdad lamento todo el…

\- Shh, recuerda, estamos empezando de nuevo, no hay nada que lamentar.

\- Y si estamos empezando, ¿cómo puedes amarme?

\- Porque desde que te vi, supe que nuestras almas se pertenecían.

Kurt se lanzó sobre Blaine, cruzando sus brazos por la espalda del moreno y éste lo aprisionó contra su cuerpo mientras compartían un gran beso.

El jefe del ojiazul abrió la puerta en ese momento ya que quería saber lo que ocurría ahí dentro y por qué la prensa estaba agolpada fuera.

Los periodistas entraron a empujones y empezaron a tomar fotografías y filmar a la pareja besándose.

La escena era transmitida en vivo en los diferentes canales que habían ido a cubrir la conferencia, los amigos de Kurt celebraban realmente felices porque sabían que el castaño merecía esa dicha. Ellos habían sido testigos silenciosos de la relación que llevaba con el político y lo feliz que era a su lado.

El padre del ojiazul veía también la transmisión y sonrió – ¡ese es mi hijo! – le dijo a un cliente que se encontraba en ese momento presente – estoy orgulloso de él y espero que esta vez haya encontrado a la persona correcta.

Él había reflexionado sobre todo lo que ocurría entre ellos luego de que Ty le dijera que la relación entre él y su papá nunca sería como la que el mayor de los Hummel tenía con su hijo, ya que Kurt sí lo amaba.

Aquellas palabras habían calado hondo en él al darse cuenta de que su hijo pensaba que no lo amaba y no había nada más lejos de la realidad, así que fue a buscarlo, hablaron como familia y como lo que un día fueron, amigos. Después de eso, las cosas entre ellos mejoraron en una forma notable y hasta Ty disfrutaba estar con su abuelo pues su actitud había cambiado.

Los periodistas realizaban un sin número de preguntas y uno de ellos se atrevió finalmente a expresar lo que muchos pensaban

\- ¿Entonces con esto queda confirmada su sexualidad?

\- Con esto queda confirmado que amo al hombre más maravilloso del mundo.

\- Por lo tanto, ¿va a ayudar a la comunidad LGBT?

\- Claro que sí – contestó Artie – Blaine tiene un gran compromiso con ellos y…

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

La prensa se encargó de hacer el seguimiento de la relación entre la pareja y cada noticia aparecía en diferentes portadas de revistas y periódicos:

**_* _**_El Asambleísta Blaine Anderson y el camarero Kurt Hummel, ¿lo lograrán?_

**_* _**_Anderson y su relación con la clase social._

**_* _**_Blaine Anderson, primer político que forma parte de la comunidad LGBT. _

**_* _**_Kurt Hummel, un hombre trabajador que es ejemplo de lucha._

**_* _**_Blaine y Kurt, la pareja perfecta._

**_* _**_Kurt Hummel se convierte en Administrador y planea abrir su propio hotel._

**_* _**_Blaine Anderson gana las elecciones. El segundo Anderson que logra llegar al Senado._

**_* _**_Un año después y todavía se mantienen fuertes. _

**_* _**_Anderson y Hummel anuncian su compromiso._

_***** La boda más esperada se realizó a puerta cerrada. En exclusiva el feliz matrimonio nos compartió una foto._

**-"-"-"-"-"-"-**

Blaine y Kurt estaban en la cama besándose despacio, sus manos entrelazadas al igual que sus piernas luego de haber hecho el amor

\- ¿Entonces qué dices? Mudarnos aquí a Italia sería maravilloso.

\- Lo sé Blaine, la idea me encanta al igual que lo de abrir una extensión del hotel.

\- Eso sería genial mi amor, tienes una cadena de hoteles exitosa a lo largo del país, empezar internacionalmente es un gran paso.

\- Gracias por apoyarme en mis sueños, gracias por ayudarme con Ty, gracias por amanecer a mi lado cada mañana, gracias por ser todo y más de lo que había deseado.

\- Kurt, te amo con todas mis fuerzas, eres mi vida, mi amor, mi todo. Quiero verte feliz siempre y no tienes nada que agradecerme, porque cada cosa que he hecho es por lo mucho que te amo.

Y si vamos a hablar de agradecimientos, entonces sabes que tengo mucho que agradecerte, como tu apoyo en mi carrera política, el poder compartir mi vida contigo que eres un hombre extraordinario del cual me siento inmensamente orgulloso, tenemos una familia hermosa, Ty, Andy y Bruce son grandiosos, los mejores hijos que cualquier padre pudiera tener y son nuestros. A tu lado tengo todo lo que siempre soñé y mucho más.

\- Te amo tanto Blaine – lo besó profundamente – quiero pedirte algo.

\- Lo que sea amor.

\- Que celebremos nuestro aniversario aquí, lejos de la prensa, lejos de todo realmente, no quiero una gran celebración, quiero algo sencillo y tranquilo como una comida contigo y nuestros hijos, ya sea en un restaurante o aquí en casa, pero sólo los cinco.

\- Eso suena fantástico, me gusta esa idea, así lo haremos entonces. Y yo también quiero pedirte algo.

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Otro hijo.

\- Blaine, tenemos dos hijos pequeños, no creo que… otro hijo…

\- Me encantan los bebés y nuestros hijos no están tan pequeños, Andy tiene ocho y Bruce tiene cinco, un bebé sería perfecto, buena una bebé y de paso le damos gusto a Andy que está loca con la idea de una hermanita. Sería la última, ¿qué dices?

\- No lo sé, una bebé suena hermoso, pero no sé si podamos.

\- Quiero tenerla y de paso nos preparamos antes de que Ty nos haga abuelos.

Los ojos del castaño se abrieron como dos aros gigantes – muérdete la lengua Blaine Anderson antes de volver a decir eso. ¡No estoy en edad de ser abuelo! ¡Qué locas ideas cruzan por tu cabeza!

\- Vamos Kurt, me refiero a que Ty está en la universidad y está enamorado, Lindsey es una buena chica y están juntos desde la secundaria, en cualquier momento nos llegan con la noticia, además serás un abuelo joven y muy sexy.

\- No me hace gracia eso.

\- Ty nació cuando eras muy joven y si él decide empezar una familia, entonces…

\- Él me prometió que no haría nada de eso hasta que no termine su carrera y falta mucho todavía.

\- Bien, supongamos que no va a pasar hasta dentro de unos años, pero una bebé es algo que sí puede pasar ahora.

Estuve en un centro de adopción al que vamos a ayudar y vi a una niña preciosa, realmente, es como si fuese una mezcla de los dos porque tiene la piel muy blanca y unos preciosos ojos azules y su cabello es negro rizado. Tiene seis meses, su nombre es Katty. Si empezamos los trámites, con suerte la tendríamos con nosotros cuando cumpla su primer año.

\- Suena bien, pero ¿crees que podamos con una bebé?

\- Estoy seguro que sí, y como dije, probablemente la tendríamos para cuando cumpla un año, no estamos hablando de una bebé recién nacida. Además, tenemos mucho amor para darle y un buen hogar para ofrecerle.

\- Quiero conocerla cuando regresemos – el ojimiel sonrió – pero debes llamar al centro de adopción.

\- Lo haré, pero más tarde, recuerda que estamos en Italia, así que los horarios son muy diferentes.

El moreno comenzó a repartir besos por toda la piel de alabastro del castaño- ¿qué haces?

\- Bueno, es obvio, los niños todavía duermen y quiero hacer el amor con mi esposo.

\- Recién lo hicimos – sonrió con picardía.

\- ¿Y no podemos repetirlo?

\- Claro que podemos, todas las veces que quieras.

.

**~ FIN ~**


End file.
